A Pure Mistake
by Kid Dynamite 090
Summary: A Draco Malfoy story about where a Slytherin can come from, and how a pure blood life can twist in the worst of ways.
1. Chapter 1

Every house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has its traits and expectations.

Gryffindors are courageous and expected to be chivalrous.

Ravenclaws are intelligent and expected to be wise.

Hufflepuffs are fair minded and expected to be moral.  
Slytherins are ambitious and expected to be pure blood.

We all know the famous Slytherins: Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Narcissa Malfoy, even Bellatrix Lestrange and You-Know-Who himself and many others. But this story focuses on the generation after. The generation of Mr. Harry Potter and company. More importantly; the company kept of the Pride of Slytherin; Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy would hardly ever be caught _dead _(and even in death he would most surely have an objection having to deal in anyway with anyone other than a pure blood) with a muggle born, half blood or just nearly anyone outside his home house. This was no exception when he struck up a friendship with a new Slytherin. Her name was Jill Orlov. She was an exchange student from Drumstrang School, and one year Draco's junior. This girl had brunette hair and easy brown eyes. There was nothing unusual about Jill except she seemed to carry herself with an air of arrogance; as others in her house. After all, pure blood was a bit of an achievement in modern magical times.

Draco liked Jill. She came from a pure blooded Romanian family and was able to hold her own on the topic of dark arts (especially since she had taken classes at her native school) and wizarding politics. In a short while Draco took it upon himself to teach the new girl about Hogwarts and the people inside it. How to make the right (him and company) and avoid, if not hackle the others (Harry and company). Jill took his teachings fast. She made points to laugh at Ron, be smarter than Hermione, and Snape was her obvious favorite teacher even though Jill herself was a natural at Herbology. It was that which caused an under the table friendship with a Mr. Longbottom.

With expectations; Jill seemed to be the perfect Slytherin: ambitious, cunning, independent and pure blood. And yet; some Slytherins had an odd feeling about the newcomer and not from her outside arrival (many doted on her asking for details about learning actual dark arts) but just a feeling. Like she wasn't all pure. It was a notion cast aside by most, especially when they saw Jill and Draco laughing to class at some Hufflepuffs expense.

The tale of Jill starts a few weekends into the school year. Already set up socially with Draco and with a few Slytherin friends, Jill was sitting on her bed in the Slytherin girls dorm that Saturday morning, reading some post. A letter from a friend in Romania, a postcard from a friends vacation, a letter from the mum:

'_My Jill,_

_Do hope your time at Hogwarts is alright. Is it anything like Drumstrang? Have any friends yet? Your father and I have been to a good amount of parties. There aren't too many pure blood families around here. Shame. We're due at a party on Sunday and plan to talk about the school and houses. We're really unclear about what it all means. Slytherin? It seems the families we talked to expected you to be there. As it is, your father and I love you, send some writing later._

_~Mother.'_

The letter made Jill warm. The castle was so big and busy compared to Drumstrang. It was nice to know she had someone who was like her.

In the middle of writing a letter back she heard someone, rather heavy, walking into the dorm. Looking up she saw a larger girl mentioned as Millicent Bullstrode. She almost seemed to grunt as she entered the room.

"Malfoy wants you."  
Jill nodded and put all her post and letter under her bed and dawned a robe. She didn't think it was too proper to just strut out and about in some shorts, a t-shirt and loose socks.

Just as Millicent said (who followed her rather closely out of the dorm) was Draco; sitting on the nicest couch in front of a lit fireplace with one leg up on the other. Jill admitted; he was a handsome one.

"Morning, Jill," He said and welcomed her to sit next to him.

"G' morning, Draco," Jill replied with a friendly smile.

"My parents sent me a letter. Apparently; they met yours at a party and are going to see them at one tomorrow."  
"Really? My parents did mention parties. Did your parents like my parents?"  
Jill was a bit nervous. Everyone around said the Malfoys were major in wizarding world affairs. It would be a minor disaster for the new family to be on there bad side.

Draco let out an almost cocky laugh.

"Yes, yes. My father seemed to be a bit impressed with yours. Seems your father and my father have a nice shared interest in the dark arts. Especially with yours being taught them in school and all."

Jill let a small sigh of relief slip (and tried to pass it off as a yawn). Draco smirked.

"I was wondering; care to accompany me Hogsmeade?"  
"The little town? Can I? Erm…can we?"  
"Of course _I _can. Now, get dressed. I want to leave before any others get the same idea to leave."

Jill nodded and darted back to the dorm and pulled open a trunk of clothes. What to wear? It wasn't that cold, but it wasn't so warm. And what occasion? Was it a date? No, no. Draco would have mentioned... or would he? Unsure, Jill eventually settled for a light jacket and a casual shirt and skirt with some nice shoes to offset the casualness.

"Ready!" She called as she almost clumsily dashed back into the commonroom.  
"Right, let's go," Draco waited for Jill to walk beside him and they both left the commonroom, went down the halls, out of the castle and finally on the way to the village. Jill still had not the faintest why Draco asked her to go out. The two never really talked on the weekends. Only really in between and after classes. Usually he was being pulled away by the Parkinson girl or menacing with Crabbe and Goyle.

Never the less; she was happy that such an affluent pure blood had taken interest.

After all; what could possible happen with a pure blood such as Draco Malfoy?


	2. Chapter 2

"So, where in town are we going?" Jill asked as she walked next to Draco as they went through the halls and out of the castle.

It seemed Draco wasn't wrong about wanting to leave early. Many other older students had the same plans to run-away to Hogsmade. Jill had to nearly crush into Draco to avoid a swarm of students. Draco simply bumped shoulders with anyone unnerved (or foolish) enough to get that close.

"We're going into Hogsmeade and you're going to see what it means to be pure blood."

What did he mean? Jill thought as she kept pace. Since Drumstrang was just about if not all pure blood; everyone was treated the same. Jill noticed that wasn't such the case here. The pure bloods (Slytherins) seemed to act superior; taking out the superiority on the others.

"What do you mean?"  
"You'll see"

Draco had a grin. Not one of evil, but not good. He knew his idea was wrong; but he didn't care. The two continued on there way until they approached a group of familiar Gryffindors.

There stood Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and of course; Harry Potter. The trio seemed to be laughing and having a relaxing time regardless of a gentle autumn chill.

"Hey, Potter!"

The three turned to Draco and Jill as the two strutted down and over. Jill immediately saw each Gryffindor seem to stiffen and face turn from a friendly glee to a defensive annoyed.

"What, Malfoy?" Potter asked as his two friends seemed to get a bit closer to their friend.

"How are you out and about, Potter? Going around making trouble? I say Filch and Professor Snape should hear about this."  
"Leave us alone, Malfoy!" Hermione rang in.

Draco turned to her and stood at full height, a good few inches taller than the bushy-haired Gryffindor.

"I'm sorry; but I don't think I wanted an answer from a mudblood-"  
"Shut up! _Petrificus Totalus!"_

_"Protego!"__At the very moment Ron tried to bind Draco; Jill was able to knock Draco to the ground and conjure the shield charm for herself. The trio was stunned._

_"Must be a high point for you, Malfoy. Letting new students fight for you," Harry said. _

_Draco growled, "No ones fighting for me. Judging by that fast spell work I could say Jill here could waste your arse."_

_Hermione and Ron looked at Jill with a look of minor disgust. How could anyone defend a bigot like Malfoy? For a while the powerful snake and lion fought back and forth and Jill and the others just exchanged views. Jill had no problem with them; it was just… she learned there seemed to be some friction between the houses. She was unclear why._

_"Jill!" Draco finally scowled, "We're leaving."_

Jill looked at Draco, and then seemed to lock eyes with the Gryffindor girl. Hermione seemed to share the feeling and said something to her friends; Ron especially looked at her like she was out of her mind.

_"I'm going to venture around. After all; I think I should be allowed. If anything happens, I know what to do," Jill said, with arrogance._

_Draco smirked, "Good."_

Draco made his way away while the Gryffindors muttered and cursed under there breathe. Jill just stood there and carefully walked over to the group.

_"What do you want?" Ron spat._

_"Ronald..! Your name is Jill? I haven't seen you around…" Hermione said._

_"Oh; I'm new. This is my first year here. I'm from Drumstrang."_

The three looked almost shocked.

_"So you've studied the dark arts?" Harry asked, almost in a hurry._

_"Well; yes. It's mandatory. It's instead of the Defense class you take." _

_"No wonder Malfoy wants you at his side. Thinks you'll blow us up with a little black magic if we step out of his line," Ron said stubbornly. _

_"I would never-"  
"You blocked my body bind!" Ron exclaimed._

_"He's my friend!"_

_The Gryffindors were silenced. _

_"F-friend?? Malfoy doesn't have friends! He has minions! See Crabbe and Goyle or-or Pansy??" Ron exclaimed, he was so mad. _

_"Ronald!" Hermione spat and turned to him, eyeing him like a small child out-of-line, "Jill? Mind if we talk?"  
"Of course not."_

_Hermione walked away from her friends and Jill followed her away from the boys and on a lonely path on the way back to the castle. Jill gave an easy smile and tried to start friendly conversation. It was obvious this girl hasn't spent a lot of time at Hogwarts. Hermione was worried Draco and the Slytherins would end up tainting Jill with pure blood supremacy and turning her into another bigot. _

_"Jill, how did you meet Malfoy?" Hermione asked as the two girls stopped and took a seat on a few rocks._

_"We just kind of… met. See; when I arrived here, I was sorted in the Headmasters office. He came in for some reason and he just sort of took me under his wing. Plus our parents meet at parties at times." _

_Hermione tried not to cringe at Jill's remarks and as nicely as she could say, "I know you want to fit in… but please; don't fall into what Malfoy says. It will only bring more enemies than allies."_

_Jill's face went from a smile and an unsure frown, "Well; yea.. I have noticed that. It's just… I think he's a cool guy and all…"  
"Maybe. But you need to think. If you weren't a pure blood or in Slytherin he wouldn't even look at you kindly."_

Jill's confidence in her friend, house and even blood were shaken.

_"This never happened at Drumstrang. We were all the same…"  
"I know. But maybe it's better to be away from the dark arts?"  
"Maybe… Erm, what was your name again?"  
"Hermione. Hermione Granger. We can talk whenever you need."  
Jill smiled, Hermione smiled back._

_"Thank you. I'm sorry; but I need to return to my dorm. I have letters to write."_


	3. Chapter 3

Jill really did seem to like that Granger girl. Hermione seemed to have a good head on her shoulders, a nice outlook and nature at that. So what if she was in the opposing house?

Back in the girls dorm; Jill slipped off her shoes and changed back into a cozy outfit as the morning drew into afternoon and picked back up on her letter to her parents.

'_Mother, _

_Yes, it is a bit confusing. I'm very close with another Slytherin boy and seem to be friendly with a Gryffindor girl. That seems to be rare for some reason. Anyway; I love you both and will write if anything comes up._

_Jill.'_

With her letter written; she readied to later bring it out and have it sent. Jill as lucky enough to have a small female owl named Iga, in honor of her former Headmaster.  
Now with her letters done she had the entire afternoon to herself. She decided to take some time away from Draco and think about what Hermione said. True; she didn't know either student well, but it seemed like both had something to offer. Hermione and Draco had something to preach. It was just a matter of who she was going to listen to.

Alone in the dorms Jill thought more about her company. She was friendly with the Neville in Gryffindor; so why not Hermione? Yes, yes what a lovely idea. Three friends in two houses! What a Slytherin feat!...or so she saw it.

That coming Monday morning before class Jill sat on her bed brushing her hair as she watched other girls ready and leave for breakfast. The former Drumstrang student was too fond of the food in the castle. She favored the meats and strong drinks served at her native school. But forgetting her own food preferences; she needed to go to the Great Hall and sit next to Draco (as she did since the first week of school) and nibble some sausage and sip at some tea. And so she did. Stepping lively she walked, if not bounced, her way into the hall and walked right up and sat down next to the Slytherin Prince himself.

"Good Morning, Draco," Jill said easily and sipped a cup of tea in front of her place.

"Morning, Orlov. I received a letter from my Mum. My parents had a nice evening with yours and got a lot done."

"Really? Glad it went well. I want my parents to make friends."

"It's more about connections. Perhaps your parents will like the causes my parents are interested in."  
"Causes?"  
Draco looked at her, almost sick she didn't connect his words.

"Causes. Your parents aren't-" His voice was lower, as if he didn't want the rest to know.

"Aren't what? I don't know what you're talking about…"

Draco brushed it off and continued to eat. Jill wondered what he could have meant by 'causes'. Did he mean a thing for pure bloods? Because if so Jill was sure her parents would jump on right away. Either way, Draco continued some light conversation (mostly about himself and the Malfoy family in the wizarding world) until it was time for classes. Being a year younger; Jill had no classes with Draco or Hermione or anyone for that matter. The only one who looked familiar now that she thought of it was a redheaded girl in her Potions and Divination classes.

"Class," Said a misty sounding female voice.

Jill was sitting at a table with a crystal ball in the middle in her first class Divination. She and one other girl were sitting alone at separate tables.

"I want you to pick a partner; and see what the future fortells…in the crystal ball," Said Professor Trelawny.

Jill and the redheaded girl looked at each other a few times before the other girl sighed and moved to Jill, who smiled, and seemed to take the girl aback.

"Hello. I'm Jill."  
"Pleased to meet you," The redhead said rather cautiously, "I'm Ginny Weasley."

The two girls seemed to have an alright time working together. It was not a pick-nick (Ginny seemed to share Hermiones distaste for the professor). But all in all; the two girls worked well.

It is at this time you may speculate that Miss Jill Orlov, transfer from Drumstrang Institute would grow to be a warm Slytherin; tolerant of all bloods and houses. And it was true. She did a right job keeping Hermione, Neville and occasionally Ginny out of Draco's mind and sight.

So yes; for a while there was harmony between the house 'bridge' (even if Draco did torment the trio behind Jill's back). However; by now in life we all know that bridges can be made or broken… sometimes with the tiniest inclination.


	4. Chapter 4

For a long time after the meetings of Hermione and Ginny; there seemed to be a calm between companies. Yes; Draco continued to bully the trio, but he seemed to spend more and more time with her. Hermione and Ginny both worried about that, trying to convince the exchange student that the Malfoy family was a corrupted name. However; Jill wasn't in her house for any reason. She was ambitious. And her ambition was to be as solid to herself as possible.

Now, with the crisp breeze of Fall turning into a frigid chill of dead Winter; we see Jill now. In a few short months she went from a naïve transfer student to a well-introduced Hogwarts student with friends and enemies. Yes; while many would doubt the girl was a Slytherin; she did have a bit of an arrogant air about her… and being the first lady of Mr. Malfoy did nothing to ease it. Miss Parkinson and even Crabbe and Goyle didn't truly care for the lady so much as want to have a conversation (sad truth being it was nearly impossible, due either to lack of social intelligence or just a deep set hate).

The hours to months of Miss Orlov seemed to a routine of adjusting. During class time she would happily sit and conduct with Ginny Weasley (in Divination and Potions, even if Professor Snape seemed to take a distaste to Jill that was rather rare for a Slytherin). After classes she would parade with Draco Malfoy; discussing dark arts, acting like royalty among the house and listening to Draco talk about what a wonderful pure-blood-only world would be. On the weekends she would entertain with Hermione Granger, often just the two, laughing and discussing Hogwarts (it seemed Jill loved to hear Hermione go on and on about _Hogwarts: A History_).

It seemed Jill had what American muggles would call 'The American Dream' in a magical sense: friends, allies, contacts, money and a personality that seemed to please many tastes. 'The Hogwarts Dream'.

The end of Fall signified many things: Halloween came and went (Jill had a wonderful time sneaking around the castle with Draco shooting Bat Boogey and Jelly-Legs curses at unsuspecting students), Jill got into the Hogwarts swing, and most importantly; Christmas was on its way.

Christmas was always Jill's parents' favorite time. She always thought it was a lovely sight to see her parents happier than usual and doting on her more than any time of the year; and yet, she never truly understood or gotten a straight answer why. Nothing more than her mother saying behind a jolly giggle, "We just love this time so much because we had such a miracle around this time."

Never the less; the Slytherin enjoyed the cold time at Hogwarts. Everyone rushing around chatting up about presents and holiday plans. Jill was amazed when Ginny asked Jill to spend the holidays with the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione in their home. As much as she had grown fond of the Gryffindor, she thought it was best not to. Harry and Ron especially had a little thing against Jill; but in a understanding nature she understood. After all; she was the close friend of the trio's arch rival and enemy.

It was now a blistery winter night with Jill and Draco in the common room. The common room was colder than ever with the fireplace lit and a few couples cuddling on the sofas and a few students getting early shut eye in the dorms.

"So, Jill, seems your finally getting used to the way things work here," Draco said as he leaned back on the greenest sofa right in front of a roaring green fire.

"Yeah; I think so."

Draco smirked.

"How about spending the holidays with me and family? Father and Mother host a ball right before Christmas. Your parents will probably even be there."

Jill looked down into her lap. Was he really inviting her over? To Malfoy Manor? Her parents had mentioned seeing the manor a few times in writing; and from what said it was a place of gothic and a fine, tailored taste that only a pure blood could craft.

While Christmas was a little time away, Jill thought it only proper to accept. Yes; she did feel a bit bad, after all; she liked Hermione and Ginny… but this wasn't all for friendship. This was a pure blood invitation. What kind of Slytherin would she be to say no?

"Yes, I would love to, Draco."


	5. Chapter 5

It was hard not to notice Jill the next day. Even in the bitter cold Potions dungeon and among students seeing their own breath or cowering in fear of Professor Snape's wicked instruction.

"What's gotten you all happy?" Ginny asked with a friendly smile as the two mixed a thick tar-like substance into cauldron.

"Well…," Jill had a smile, but on the inside she was reeling.

She couldn't tell Ginny she accepted Draco's invite over hers… especially when she asked first. It was here the smooth Slytherin trait of cunning overtook.

Still smiling, Jill replied happily, "My parents said that we're going to a holiday party right before Christmas day. Can't wait. I don't know who's hosting it."

Ginny's face seemed to fall to a cautious frown, "Probably the Malfoy family."

Jill's smile faded as she helped add a few ingredients into their mix.

"You can't know for sure…?"  
"Think about it: pure blood party? Malfoy. All over it."

"I don't know. Possibly."

Ginny sighed and looked at Jill, almost pleading: "Jill. Are you sure you don't want to spend Christmas with me and my family?"  
"I can't. My parents are looking forward to me home."  
"Well; can you at least send post?"

Ginny smiled. Jill smiled back.

After class was spent, as usual, with Draco himself. In the warm, cozy common room that resembled a snakes den; he carelessly and braggadocios mentioned his families parties.

"Well; Father always has only the best food and atmosphere. Oh and the guests! It seems every year I get more and more connected. I'm sure soon I'll even be in with the Minister of Magic."  
"Really? That's something. Anyone we know from school going?"  
"Ha! Like Father would allow that. I think we're the only students even allowed on the grounds."

Jill relished the time before break. She hurried and mailed out some presents to her friends in Drumstrang (even if Iga the owl was becoming comfortable in the warmer temperature…) and managed to give some presents to Hermione, Ginny and even Neville (she liked that Gryffindor; even if he was slightly uncomfortable around her when they occasionally got to talk).

"Hope you like it Hermione! You liked _Hogwarts_ so much; I thought this might be interesting."  
Hermione received a book on famous wizards from all over the world and where they hailed from: school, house, country, blood and everything.

"Happy Christmas, Ginny. I'll be sure to send some letters during the break."  
For Ginny was a nice scarlet red scarf made in Bulgaria and sure to keep anyone warm in any chill.

"I know we don't talk much, Neville… but it's nice to have someone to talk herbs with."

A thick book with a raised ivy design all over it was for Neville; a book about all types of herbs and plants from around the globe complete with properties, uses, and all kinds of trivia.

"Ready to go, Draco?" Jill asked as she walked into the common room the night the train was leaving for break.

She had a gift for Draco, but was waiting until Christmas to give it to him.

There he waited in the common room with Crabbe carrying his bags and dressed in only the finest winter attire.

"Quite. Now; there will be a care waiting for us at Kings Cross and from there we will have only a few hours before the party. I take you have something to wear?"

"Of course. My family isn't socially downtrodden. I've been to elite affairs."

Draco smirked. A simple spark of pride. A spark to make him smirk.

The two (three if you count Crabbe mindlessly keeping up and acting as a baggage-boy) headed down and out to the train where Draco took his bags and lead Jill to a compartment all alone. The two put there bags down and waited for the train to leave Hogwarts and set for back home.

Jill sat across from Draco who was lazily sitting near the window peering at the snow covered ground. Jill smiled at the thought of being to her first English social affair.

What she failed to notice was Draco now. He shifted his gaze from a frozen ground to Jill herself; he looked at her. Looking with a near smirk on his face which he continued until the train began to nudge forward and he realized he wouldn't be able smirk or grin for, to her, no reason at the girl anymore without being questioned.


	6. Chapter 6

Jill liked the train ride from Hogwarts to Kings Cross. It was very smooth and the snow covered landscape reminded her of home. Lulled by the sound of the train chugging down the tracks; she was in an almost dream state when Draco decided to perk conversation.

"Excited about the party?"  
"Very. Can't wait to see my parents."  
"I would assume so. I'm sure my mother will have the usual sweets there in my room when I arrive home."

There was a silence as Jill smiled as she stared out the window; admiring the frosted trees and few birds and little creatures scampering about.

Draco found himself thinking now. He had Jill all alone for a week. No Gryffindors or outside his influence. He thought of it as having a chance to mold something. He knew she was close with a few Gryffindors; if Pansy Parkinson didn't come running and ranting when she saw Jill and Hermione on afternoon, or spotted Jill helping Neville out with some plant work.

This was his time. Time to help himself rot Harry Potter and allies from the inside and to the core. Time to mold a 'nice Slytherin' into a 'real Slytherin'.

At long last; the train screeched into Kings Cross station in London. All the students managed to filter out, many by many, and it was a good miracle Jill kept up and with Draco both inside and out the train.

"Follow me. We're flooing home."

Draco lead Jill down the platform where a large fireplace sits with a very large bowl filled with a fine powder on mantle.

"Keep your bags close," Draco said as he grabbed a handful and stepped inside the fireplace, making sure all bags with him, "Malfoy Manor…!"

There was a loud roar of fire as the blonde-headed boy seemed to be swallowed in green flame)

Jill had floo'ed before, but it was not her preferred way to travel. She almost wished the Malfoy's had what Hermione called a _car_. BUT; never the less, she and her bags crowded into the fireplace and with a call to Malfoy Manor and a drop of some power; Jill disappeared into the flames and was instantly in a new fireplace before she could blink.

She was inside Malfoy Manor; or at least the main living area of Malfoy Manor. She gave a light cough and saw Draco standing with a blonde woman who was just taller than him with icy blue eyes in a fine dress.

"You must be Jill. Draco told us he would be arriving with you," The woman said. Her tone seemed to be one of motherly warmth, and yet; very selective when using that warmth.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy," Jill said as calmly as she could and smiled at the woman.

Mrs. Malfoy seemed to find Jill's greeting done properly; as she had a house elf carry the teenagers' baggage up to appropriate rooms.

"The party is tonight. Dinner will be served for us when your father returns from work, Draco. I want you both cleaned up before dinner, and only the finest attire and manners; both of you."

Mrs. Malfoy then gave her son a smile and went off, leaving both teenagers in the drawing room.

"Your mother seems very nice," Jill said when she was sure the mother was out of earshot.

"Yes, well; it's Father you should be more worried about when it comes to impressions. Now; I suggest going up to the guest room and cleaning up for dinner. After we eat the guests should arrive almost instantly. Follow me."

Jill smiled a bit nervously and followed Draco from the room down a grand hallway with pictures of Malfoys past and up a very fine and fancy staircase and again down a fabulous hall to a single wooden door with a snake doorknob.

"Your room is there," Draco pointed to a room on the other side of the hall and three doors down.

"Thank you. What time is dinner?"  
"A house elf will tell you."

Draco then walked into his room and shut the door, queuing Jill to enter the guest room; which, upon an instant look, seemed to be too well made up to be for just a guest.

A large bed with green silk sheets and just enough pillows stuffed just right. Large dresser and vanity. A huge window with velvet curtains. A charming little mirror with snakes as a frame. Even a nice bathroom with the largest bath Jill thought she had ever seen. It was like a spa vacation. Malfoy Manor was beautiful.

As both her friend and friends mother said; she bathed up, did her hair and was pleasantly surprised to find all her clothes arranged and put out in the dresser and vanity. She decided on a grey dress at length just above the ankles and some low heels and her hair in a simple bun. Classic.

It was perfect timing when the house elf arrived to tell the guest the Malfoy's were ready. Just as she finished a spot of make up Jill hurried (as dignified as she could) down the hall and down the stairs to the main dining room where a large table where 3 people sat and 4 places were made.

Jill smiled nervously as she took the set seat next to Draco who was sitting across form his mother and next to a tall, rather handsome blonde man who sat at the head.

"You must be Miss Orlov. I do believe Narcissa and I met your parents a few times," The man said as he sipped a glass of deep red wine.

"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you and Mrs. Malfoy and to be here, thank you, Sir," Jill said and mustered a true, but humble smile.

The man smirked and sipped more wine as a line of house elves appeared and served each person a variety of foods from a light salad, to some meat, and a lovely assortment of vegetables and even a little pasta. And who could forget the cookies Mrs. Malfoy baked? It seems they were the first thing to go.

The meal was excellently prepared; and very quiet. There was hardly a sound being a _click-clack_ of silver wear or a slightly sound of intake. Jill was so happy to be there and eating in such a great mansion with such a well off pure blood family; she felt she wore a stupid grin all dinner.

There was dead silence until Mr. Malfoy turned a grey eyes to his wife and then Draco and said, "Guests should arrive any moment now. Everyone to the main room."

Both wife and son immiedetly took a last sip of there drink and went out to the main drawing room. Jill tried to keep up but felt a bit foolish when Mr. Malfoy asked her how she was.

"Very well, Sir. It's an honor to be here with your family this holiday."

Now the entire Malfoy family and Jill; all in best robes and dress waited for the flow of guests and Jill's parents this Christmas Eve. And what a Christmas Eve it would be.


	7. Chapter 7

It seemed Jill was the most anxious one there as they all stood in the main drawing room; waiting. The elder Malfoys looked very content and even arrogant over there lovely estate and how every little house elf was running around preparing out a buffet and only the finest wine for only the finest guests.

Soon enough; as soon as Jill relaxed a wave of guests entered the mansion, all b-lining for the elder Malfoys. Shaking hands, complimenting dress and general schmoozing up and off each other.

Poor Jill tried to move her way out of the crowd and into an empty space to avoid being smooched between couples. Unfortunately; the thing she forgot about most fancy affair was how crowded they began. Everyone in a room making it so cramped, all trying to thank the host for the invitation; it was only expected.

Jill stood and smiled at the guests for a moment before she saw Draco walking towards her. He had an arrogant grin and said, "Your parents are off drinking in the other room."

Jill thanked him with a nod and made her way out of the room and into a less crowded one; making sure not to step on anyone's dress or spill drink. And finally; after months of writing… there they were.

Mr. Orlov stood rather short, if not a little stocky with thick black hair and dark eyes. He jollily nearly took down his entire glass of wine with just a single 'sip'. He stood talking to another man who was much taller but also obviously enjoying the perfectly aged wine.

Mrs. Orlov was beside her husband, sipping wine in only the most dignified manor as she carelessly gave an occasional laugh when someone mentioned something expected to be perceived as humorous. This woman was tall with light brunette hair and emerald eyes. Eyes which seemed to get shinier when she caught a look at her daughter; all dolled up and standing with a smile.

Mrs. Orlov tapped her husbands shoulder and he swung around and started to smile wide at the sight of his darling daughter walking over.

"Mother! Father! It's so lovely to see you!" Jill exclaimed happily as she hugged her mother and father.

"Oh my little girl…! I'm so happy the Malfoy boy invited you spend the time here. You should get to know him, Jill. He seems to be very connected that one. And with his parents and all… ha!" Mrs. Orlov stated with a smile as she happily took a sip of her wine.

"Yes, yes! I like that Dragon! Jill; you'd be silly not to stick close to him!" Jill's father proclaimed as he took a drink of his own.

Yes, it was lovely for Jill. She caught up with her parents and even talked a bit to the elder Malfoys and some other much respected names in the pure blood and wizarding communities. The night seemed to fly by in fact. In almost a minute from arrival the guests slowly started to filter home; Jill's parents being the last to leave.

There stood the Orlovs and Malfoys in the hallway in front of the main entrance as they all said there goodbyes.

"Truly lovely, Narcissa. My! I don't know how you can do it!" Mrs. Orlov fawned as she and Mrs. Malfoy exchanged final smiles in only a pure-blooded-house-wife way.

"Yes, Lucius, yes, Sir! It was amazing! Oh the wine, oh the wine was just-!" Mr. Orlov was almost too excited for words.

"I'll be sure to send some bottles over the week, my friend," Mr. Malfoy said as the two men shook hands and Jill's parents finally kissed their darling daughter goodbye and disappeared out of the warm manor into a cold, dark night made magical on by Christmas in the dawn.

After the door swung close Mr. Malfoy looked at both his son and guest and said lazily, "Well done, Draco, Jill. Now you both are free so long as you don't made noise or disrupt the house elves cleaning up."

And with that; the elders went off together as Jill and Draco went upstairs.

"Did you have fun, Draco?" Jill asked as they came to his bedroom.

"It's not about fun, more appearances. But yes; it was charming. Had some humor with the ministers' friends and such."

"That's nice. My parents think highly of you."

"I'm sure they do."

"Anyway; I actually have a present for you… and I want to give it to you before bed."

Draco seemed amused; or rather he had gotten a little jolly.

"Alright. My room at midnight. Be quiet unless you want to wake Father; he's a light sleeper."  
"Alright; midnight."

Jill retired to her room as Draco entered his. By the time Jill showered all the make-up off and changed into modest sleep attire (red sleeping pants, and a loose black shirt) it was just about time to leave. Grabbing a little wrapped box from inside her coat pocket; she carefully creped out of her room, making sure the door was shut with as little sound as possible.

Box in palm, she carefully edged down the hall to Draco's room; and when there unsure whether to knock or just enter. After a quick thought (and giggling the snake headed-doorknob) she entered the room.

There was Draco. Laid on his bed. Dark green sleeping pants. No shirt.

"Glad to see you actually came, Orlov," He said and arose from the bed.

Jill smiled and walked over to Draco, and immediately presented the gift to him.

"Happy Christmas, Draco."

The half-nude blonde quickly took the gift and all but ripped the thin ribbon off and let the top drop to the deep green-colored rug.

It was a simple ring. A mans ring of course; in the design of a large snake with emerald eyes. Draco's eyes seemed to gloss when he slipped it on a finger.

"Thanks, Jill. Looks nice," He said and walked behind his friend.

Jill smiled, "Glad you like it. I was hoping you would…"

Jill seemed to be at a sudden loss of words when she felt how close Draco was to her. He slowly and carefully brought his hands to the front of her waist and kissed her neck.

"How about accepting my present to you, Jill?" Draco whispered smoothly into Jill's ear and then continued to kiss down her neck to her collarbone.

He briskly brought his hand from her waist to her shoulder and slipped the loose shirt to shift so it left some of her shoulder and near breast bare.

"D-Draco…no.." Jill gently moaned.

"Happy Christmas, Orlov."

He sucked gently on her neck and placed two hands between her legs.


	8. Chapter 8

It was early the next morning; maybe around 8 in the morning. The sun was barely up; and yet, Jill was wide awake

There she lay; naked in bed with Draco Malfoy who lay sleeping to her back. Did last night really happen? Jill was in full mind when it happened… but it seemed to be surreal. All she remembered was it happening and now just laying in bed.

Her breaths were almost trilling and uneasy. What was it going to be like when he woke up? Would he want more? Would he _force_ more? There was an entire week of just them two (Jill doubted the Malfoys would do anything if they even believed her).

She nearly felt a tear run down her cheek as she curled into a near fetal position. She sighed slowly but her eyes bulged open when she felt familiar a familiar hand touch her stomach and familiar kiss touch her collarbone. Never would she forget how he felt. Never.

"Good morning, Jill," Draco said with some pride.

"M-Morning, Draco," said Jill quickly.  
Draco chuckled a bit and began to rub her stomach and say, "You're very good, Jill. Very."

He gave a little purr.

"I, Draco- I don't want to talk about it…." Jill tried to pull the sheets up higher past her shoulders, she was nearly sick.

"Don't feel bad. You made the right decision by being with me, Jill. Not many girls get that opportunity," He said and pulled Jill into him.

"I-I...I-I guess…b-but…why me?"  
"Why not you? You're beautiful even with that filthy habit of talking to mudbloods and other underlings."

"…Am I really?"

She turned over and looked at Draco. She could still see the lust in his cold eyes. Her heart sped up a bit.

"Yes. Very much so. You're very pretty… and you're mine."

Jill had never felt what she was feeling now. She was bare and pressed up against the Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince and after all the things that happened just in one night; she was alright. Alright he said that. Alright she was his. Jill was alright.

After a few more moments of easy silence Draco sat up, brushed his platinum blonde hair back with his hand and yawned out he needed to shower and Christmas breakfast would be soon. And of course; no modesty, he got up and lazily walked to his bathroom as if he was the only one in the room (and leaving Jill blushing and wide eyed once more).

Jill took a moment after she heard the shower start to get dressed and clean herself up.

In her bathroom as she leaned against the slippery showers side, Jill looked up and let each drop of steaming water creep down her frame and cleanse anything left from the hours before. It felt amazing. Lulled by the steam and moisture she started to flash back to night. He was there; touching her everywhere, ignoring her few pleas to stop and only abolishing them. She let him. And suddenly; every feeling, emotion, sound and feel rushed back with am amazing color and speed. It was like flashing back into a brilliant memory rather than a scary decision nearly forced upon.

At some point Jill snapped back to the shower and got out and dressed in a nice skirt and blouse immediately; trying to 'walk fast' to find the Malfoys (who were in a new drawing room with a humungous tree all decorated with little balls of light, tinsel and a ornament for not only this generation of Malfoys but many, many, past).

"Good morning, everyone," Jill said with a smile, half-forced.

"Good morning, Jill," Mrs. Malfoy said as a small house elf scurried up and offered tea and a Christmas cookie.

"Breakfast is ready in the dining room if you want, dear," Mrs. Malfoy said as she cleanly opened a small box.

Jill smiled but declined. She saw Draco glance with a smirk at her. He was wearing the snake ring from the night before. The Malfoys opened presents and even Jill got to open some, apparently, Iga the owl carried some gifts form her parents: A scarf likes the ones she'd wear back home and a nice little stuffed dragon.

All day Jill seemed to magnetize to Draco. It always seemed they were next to each other or talking to each other about, just anything! Jill considered him a friend even before this; but now it wasn't just about school or the people there. It was about life and what was and what should be and politics and everything! Although he did cryptically mention something about being involved with the dark arts; she didn't pay any mind at all.

Yes; to anyone unfamiliar with how fickle and proud pure bloods are will say life was a living fairy tale… but then again. You know by now how fickle and proud pure blood can be when it comes to people and where they are from.


	9. Chapter 9

The holiday break actually went much better than Jill foresaw. Mornings chatting lightly with the Malfoys, afternoons spent sending letters to her parents and her Gryffindor friends, evenings sneaking kisses with Draco and nights of creeping into his room to sleep.

It seemed as though Jill finally had a real reason to be a Hogwarts student. Friends and a pure blood boy to boot!

But soon the week was all but closed. Jill shared the final night in Draco's bed, all her things packed up and at the beside along his ready to leave bright and early in the morn.

"Jill… why do you associate yourself with the mudblood and Weasel girl?" Draco purred to her in bed one night.

"They're not so bad, Draco. Honestly. No; not really the type of our people… but alright."  
"Lose them."  
"Wha-"

"Lose them and become mine. You'll have Crabbe and Goyle at your whim and Parkinson? She'll work for you too."

He bit her neck and rubbed her side.

"I don't know…"  
"For me? I promise it won't hurt you."

Jill thought for a moment.

"They were my first friends outside Slytherin…"

"And they are currently with Potter. He and Ron Weasel hate you, Jill. Why pall around with friends of the enemy?"  
"I can understand… but-"

"C'mon. Do you think the Weasley family could take care of you like me and my family can?"  
"Take care of me…?"  
"You're a very pretty girl, Orlov. And once I enter his ranks you need to be on the right side."

"His…Draco? You don't mean…?"

Jill could feel Draco smirk as he kissed her neck.

"It's being set up. Soon, Jill, soon. I'll be in his ranks."  
"Are you sure you want-"  
"What? You can't say you don't support him? While you befriending the scum of our world is guilt by association… I won't tell him."

Jill reached back and rubbed Draco's nice, blonde hair. True; she learned all about the dark arts and Death Eaters past and present… but never did she consider joining him. Her parents weren't with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named; and it always did puzzle Jill why somewhat.

"Draco. Promise me something?"

"What would that be?"  
"Once you're in his ranks… don't leave me."

Draco was silenced for a moment before turning Jill over and kissing her with a warm passion. Draco Malfoy may seem the type to kiss and tell but ever since he started to notice the young ladies in Slytherin house he had been surprisingly virginal. Yes, yes; a kiss or two for Pansy to keep up appearances. Nothing truly brag-worthy on his end.

Not to mention what would it look like if the school discovered he was secretly getting intimate with all sorts or girls. Mr. Malfoy would never stand for it! Perhaps a mudblood would be such a playboy; but never the Malfoy boy. His family image and honor went above all else. And he was deathly serious about keeping it as spick and span as when his father left Hogwarts to when his name was first uttered at first year sorting.

"Hey, Draco…?" Jill yawned only a minute before Draco fell asleep.

"Yes?"  
"….I love you."

There was a long pause. Did the girl in his bed really whisper that? Was she serious? How did he respond?

"I love you too, Jill."

Draco could feel Jill breath out a sigh of relief and nestle into the sheets. Draco thought. If she was really in love; then what was the next step. Draco did find Jill attractive and thought of her a nice girlfriend… but love? Was it the sex? He didn't really do it out of love…  
His mind was too tired to think clearly. She loved him. He said he loved her. Draco had no problems as the boyfriend of Jill Orlov. Draco thought of it as a perfect arrangement for the two. And with that final thought and kissing her neck one more time; he dozed off with the girl against him in his bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Right at 12 PM the Hogwarts Express made its way our of the station with Jill and Draco happily seated in their own compartment. Draco laid his head on Jill's lap as she carelessly played with his hair.

"So what's your plan once we get to Hogwarts?" Jill asked.  
"I don't know, really. What are you going to do?"  
"Hmm. Never thought of what.

"How about we spend some time together?"

Jill and Draco chuckled as they waited to pull into Hogwarts, unpack there things and enjoy the first night back before classes resumed the next morning.

Jill and Draco sat on the biggest, most comfortable sofa in their common room after everything was adjusted back to the castle. They snuggled some and chatted lightly. Jill thought the two could spend the next break with her family. Draco laughed and agreed. The entire room was filled with laughter and conversation from many students all in the common rooms meeting and greeting after a long time away.

Bright and early the next morning; everyone awoke and readied with extra care for first classes. Jill took her usual seat next to Draco at breakfast, however; she wasn't as relaxed as she wanted to be. She had Divination first class… with Ginny Weasley as partner (also for next class Potions).

What was she to do? Ignore the Gryffindor? Mention she outgrew the friendship? Be 'Draco-like'? The possibilities, while all mean, were numerous. Jill continued to ponder until she was struck from her ideas when Draco kissed her cheek and had to go to his class. Jill smiled cringed when he was gone at what her class would entail.

"Hello and welcome back class…."  
"Good morning, Professor Trelawney."

The Divination class started reading tea-cups that first class. Ginny smiled and start conversation with the pure blood girl, joking at the arguments Hermione and brother got in over the break. Jill hollowly laughed and read a very vague (and possibly completely incorrect) future from Ginny's tea leaves.

"You alright, Jill?"  
"Yea, I'm just- It's that…," she sighed, "Nothing. Me and Draco just shared some letters over the break and we became close."

Ginny's face dropped, "Jill…? Did you let him… get to you?"  
"Get to me? N-no of course not. I'm my own woman. What's my future anyway?"  
"Jill, I'm serious. I'm asking as a friend. Did he taint you?"

"He could never taint me," Jill spat quickly.

Taken aback, but still holding some faith in her friend, Ginny read off Jill's future as defined by the tea leaves: _"Something is going to… change your life…."|_

Potions was a bit awkward. Jill sat with Ginny but after Divination; neither were too eager to carry on friendly conversation. They nearly got their potion wrong because of the lack of communication. It seemed like the classes wouldn't end.

Class after class after class until lunch. Lunch was a well welcomed break. Jill snuggled into Draco in their usual spots dining while he gloated to some listeners about his and Jill's holiday.

"Draco? I don't feel so well. I think I'm going to skip my final class."  
"Alright. I have potions next and can't wait to see what Snape does to Potter and friends, so I'll have to meet you after class."  
"Okay."  
Jill gave Draco a kiss and left the Great Hall. Walking down the corridors as students went off early to final class; Jill happened to see Hermione. She looked tense and as if she was searching; until locking eyes with Jill.

"Jill. Ginny told me that-"  
"What? That me and Draco kept in touch? Of forbid-"  
"You know she means more than that, Jill. You gave her such a cold feeling. Honestly; why? Hanging around with Draco isn't good. It's only going to-"

"Only going to what? Hm? Give me friends, connections?"

"We're your friends."  
"I can have more than two Gryffindor friends you know."  
"I don't think you know what you're getting into with Malfoy."  
"I know I'll be much better off than anyone of you."

Hermione was speechless. She scrambled for words but Jill was coldly walking away before any surfaced.

Jill walked briskly to the common room and right to her bed in the girls dorm. She couldn't believe what she said. She felt a bit sick; sick with guilt. But what was their problem? Jill was a big girl. She could take care of herself.

"Stupid Gryffindors…acting like they know what's best for everyone…" Jill mumbled out loud.

"That's just the reason I will never associate with them."


	11. Chapter 11

Jill quickly turned her head to see who was there. It was a boy's voice… in the girls' dorm.

"Stupid Gryffindors. Always trying to be heroes. Didn't I tell you to ditch them?"

Jill sighed with relief when she saw it was only Draco. He was smirking.

"I know, Draco, but; it's hard…"

Draco walked over to her bed and laid down. She laid next to him.

"Don't worry about them, Jill. Soon You-Know-Who will rise again and I'll be the only one who can keep you safe. In fact; Weasley and Granger will be lucky to survive; I'm rather hoping their luck has ran out by now, though."

Jill chuckled a bit and kissed Draco. He kissed back. Jill thought she'd be spending class alone, but apparently Draco thought he'd rather help Jill decide on some things.

Classes just barely still in session; Jill decided to head to the owlery to see if Iga had any mail. She kissed Draco and happily ended up blending in with all the students coming out of classes and going off to enjoy the rest of the afternoon. It was cold and snowy as Jill made her way to the owlery tower. As she headed up she noticed a familiar boy inside with a large owl.

"Hello," she said and went over to her own owl.

"Hello," the boy said.

He looked a bit weedy and wore a Slytherin scarf. He looked almost lonely.

"Have I seen you before? Pardon, but you seem familiar somewhat."  
"I'm Theodore Nott."  
"Jill Orlov."

The two shook hands and stuck up a small conversation as Jill shifted through a few letters in her owls talons.

"So; you're Malfoy's girl?"

"You could say that."  
"That's nice."  
"Why don't I ever see you with anyone?"  
"I don't need a group of people for support. Anyway; I need to go. It was nice meeting you, Jill."

Theodore went on his way down the stairs as his owl set itself to sleep. Jill wondered about that boy as she looked carefully over the few letters. Mostly promotional letters the students sometimes received in the mail by local stores (sort of like muggle flyers) and a letter from the parents. She opened the letter, which seemed to be written in haste and was barely legible.

'_Jill, _

_We need to talk to you. In person. We'll send a letter when. _

_~All our love,_

_Mother and Father.'_

Jill paid no mind to it. She had received notes in haste before. It was usually something relatively minor. Her parents always seemed to get uppity on some things; particularly when there was talk about the dark arts coming near. She assumed it was based off parental love. After all; what could it be otherwise?

Jill took her letters and went back to her common room once more where she saw that Nott boy sitting alone and Draco with his group. Jill smiled and Theodore and went over to Draco and carelessly sat on his lap. Jill laughed along as Draco chatted lightly to Crabbe, Goyle and the Blaise Zabini boy who was around.

A good few days went by with nothing. Jill and Ginny were talking in classes; and it was obvious Ginny still had some hope for Jill, even if Hermione was rather done with her. Jill stopped hanging around with Ginny and Hermione anyway; only occasionally taking notice to Neville (she seemed to like him no matter what Draco said. It must have been a Herbology connection).

Jill had forgotten all about her parents near frantic letter until a week later another arrived. It said to meet in the Headmasters office as soon as the letter was received. Leaving Draco back in girls down once more, she happily made her way to Dumbledore's office.


	12. Chapter 12

Up the stairs and into the magical Headmasters office Jill went. She loved Dumbledore's office, she really did. It was just so full of organized chaos and magical aura… and of course Fawks. Jill smiled and gave the brightly feathered phoenix a pet.

"Hello, Jill," said a magically aged, almost raspy voice.

Jill turned, "Hello, Professor. My parents are here?"  
"Yes, right here."

Dumbledore brought Jill to a nice corner in the office where Jill's parents sit. They seemed to be fidgety and nervous until they saw their daughter, in which case they hugged her both happily, and yet apprehensive.

"What's wrong?" Jill asked.  
"Well… we have some news…" Mr. Orlov said as everyone, including Dumbledore, sat down.

"It seems that You-Know-Who is starting to rally up now, Jill. He's getting powerful with creatures at his commands," Mrs. Orlov said.

"Alright," Jill actually chuckled a bit and smiled when she finished, "I know that's no means to laugh; but it seems you always get so overprotective of me when there's a surge of sorts."

The parents sighed and Dumbledore watched as if waiting for something to happen.

"Jill, you're very close with the Malfoy boy?" Mrs. Orlov asked.

"Yes, I am. We're very close… what's going on…?"  
"Jill, my darling, our beautiful darling daughter whom we loved since you came into our lives-"

"Mother what!?? Mother, Father…?"

Jill started to get nervous. What was going on?

"Do you remember how proud we were where when you received your letter to Drumstrang? It was on your birthday, remember? We laughed and cried at how amazing it would be to study with some of the greatest people in our region. It was the proudest moment of our lives," Mr. Orlov said, "…and gave us the most relief."

"Relief? You mean I wasn't on the list…."

Jill was nearly heartbroken. Everyone of wizarding blood always expected their letters, as did Jill. As a girl she would be told wondrous tales of Drumstrang from its small castle to the furs worn by its inhabitants to the dark arts classes.

"My baby, we have something to tell you," The fine woman said as her husband held his wife's hand on her lap.

"What..?? Tell me! Father…" Jill looked near scared at her father, who for once, lost his natural jolly aura.

"Jill… You're adopted."


	13. Chapter 13

"W-Wha…." Jill couldn't speak.

Did she just hear what she thought she heard?

_Jill…Your adopted._

"N-no. This ca-can't be…"  
"We had to tell you know, dear. You see; with him rising in power; you needed to know," Mrs. Orlov said.

"What do you- do you mean? I'm-"It took Jill a moment to squeeze the words out, "Adopted. That doesn't mean I'm at some greater risk…"  
"Yes, it does, my Jill," sadly said Mr. Orlov.

"Why? I'm still pure blood-"

Jill couldn't finish her sentence. She saw the look in her parent's eyes. She didn't hear the entire truth yet.

"No. No, no, no, no… I-I can't…I can't not be pure blood…"

Dumbledore came out of his silence and came over to Jill. The young lady looked wide eye and sick; as if she was stabbed deeply with a very sharp object. Her brown eyes were as wide as they could be and Jill couldn't form words.

"We-"Mrs. Orlov swallowed hard, "We adopted you almost right after you were born."

"W-who…who are my parents…"

The Orlovs looked crushed, right near devastated. _'Who are my parents?' _

"We looked around for an orphanage. There are none in the wizarding world. Understand, Jill; that even if an orphan attends a school, they are taken in by relatives outside school, muggle or otherwise," Mr. Orlov said, Mrs. Orlov picked up where he left off, "We went to London. Muggle London. We saw you there, just barely able to move about. You were precious. W-We met your parents… we promised we'd take only the best care of you."

"M-Muggle."

Jill looked calm for a moment and then just simply lost it. She began to sob and screech awful things. She cried into Dumbledore's chest as her parents struggled not to join her crying. Mr. Orlov held his wife close and tried to stay as strong and possible. He hated seeing his Jill in pain.

"I can't believe this!! I make the perfect life for myself and you feel like your doing me a favor by destroying me?!? I'm a filthy muggle!! A MUGGLE!!!" Jill screamed through a veil of tears.

"Jill, Jill, my Jill-"  
"Shut up! I'm not _your _Jill; I'm some filthy muggle couples Jill!"

And suddenly a million questions unfolded and shot around the girls mind.

"Who are my parents?? How did I even get into Drumstrang???"  
"Your parents were a poor muggle family with two children already. They knew they needed to give you up. Shocked that a wizarding family took interest… I still remember their names," Mrs. Orlov said shakily.

"Who?? Oh my- I have siblings!!??" Jill was sobbing and leaning into Dumbledore as he whispered gently to calm down.

"Max and Angela Lock."

Mr. Orlov took it upon himself to answer the next question.

"We were nervous about if you would have gotten your letter for school… but even if you didn't; we'd raise your proudly… as a squib."

"A SQUIB! I'd rather be a squib than a damn muggle! What's Draco going to thi- Draco. Oh, no, no, no, NO! Draco! He's going to HATE ME!" Jill was inconsolable as she sobbed and screamed (so much in fact a few of the headmasters in their portraits felt the need to leave).

"Oh, dear, don't say that… I'm sure Draco will still love you-"  
"No. He. WON'T!"

The adults tried to console Jill but it was no use. Her life as she knew it was shattered. Hermione didn't speak to her, Ginny was losing hope in her, and Draco? Draco would never even look her in the eye if she found out.

"I-I need….I need to see them…" Jill said quietly as she finally began to calm down.

"See who?"  
"My parents."

After a long time talking, everyone came to the conclusion: Jill deserves to see her parents.

"I do suppose; with the circumstances… I can let you leave school for a week, Jill," Dumbledore said kindly.

"Thank you, thank you, Professor Dumbledore," Jill was saddened deeply, but in a way relieved.

Even if they were filthy muggles; Jill needed to see them. She didn't really understand why; after all, she now had money, power, and the perfect life while she imagined some poor family barely getting by in a one room house with hungry kids.

Dumbledore said she could floo out the next day. The Orlov's desperately wanted to help their daughter only to hear, "No. You lied to me. My life can never be the same now. It just can't. Thank you, but I can find these people on my own."

Mrs. Orlov finally broke down and wept as quietly as she could while her husband gave Jill some papers from his coat pocket. Names, addresses, and such to help her.

"Pardon me, Professor; but I feel I should be going, packing you know."

Dumbledore nodded and the other two adults went to hug their daughter; but were met with a numbing reaction as Jill simply left the office and went to pack and depart to muggle London in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

Heart-broken and in tears; Jill made her way to the common room. It was getting late; and to her dismay the common room was filled with students. She quickly scanned around but didn't see Draco. The only familiar face was a tight looking Nott approaching.

"You look awful."  
"Is it that noticeable?" Jill asked, trying to force a smile and hide tears.

"Yea, it actually is…Draco said he wanted to see you in; err…the boys' dorm."

Jill sighed and thanked him. She cringed mildly at what Draco wanted. She felt disgusting. Suddenly; all her beauty and self confidence seemed to vanish. As she walked into the boys' dorm she saw Draco lying on his bed as he talked to Crabbe and Goyle who sat on the next bed.

"Where have you been? It's been a while since you left me," Draco said as he signaled for Jill to come over.

She hid her reluctance and walked over to his bed, where he almost eagerly pulled her on his lap.

"So; what did Dumbledore say?"

She sighed.

"Draco, I need to tell you something; very important. A-and I need to tell you in private…"

Draco stared at Crabbe who nudged Goyle and they both walked, what seemed to be slower than usual, out.

"Now, did Dumbledore give you any trouble?" Draco kissed her neck, "Seems He's getting more power abroad. I overheard Potter blabbering to Granger, who I see you've finally left by excellent choice, about something or other involving the dark lord. Father said I'll be inducted in no time!"

Draco laughed, Jill nervously joined.

"No, no troubles. It's just… I'll be leaving, but just temporarily," Jill said quickly.

Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? To where?"  
"Ahh just back home. No big deal, really. Seems mother- or rather I need to work some things out at Drumstrang."

It pained Jill to mention Mrs. Orlov as mother. It felt like such a hollow lie; to know some muggle with other children calling her the same is true to the title.

"Well. That's unexpected," Draco said casually.

"I'm going to miss you, Draco."  
Draco kissed her and said, "Well when you get back I can have you to myself once more, I suppose."  
"I'm always yours. No matter what and no matter what happens."  
"Sentimental."  
"Ha, well; you never know what might happen, e-especially with Him rising."

"Don't you worry about that. No one can provide you with better protection."

Jill smiled nervously and kissed Draco for a long time before leaving to pack her things. Walking briskly from dorm to dorm, she immediately packed up all her things and made a note to bring Iga along with her. By the time her bags were packed the other girls were coming in and getting ready and even climbing into bed. Jill put her bags under her bed and changed quickly and snuggled into her bed; knowing this would be the last time she'd hear the light and scattered speak of fellow witches as she gently went off to sleep; wondering what awaited her outside the Scottish castle.

The next morning, Jill awoke a bit before the other girls and got ready. She dressed in more casual clothes and pulled her bags into the common room. The young lady even managed to sneak into the boys' dorm and kiss Draco gently on the cheek and quietly sneak out. Taking a brief moment to appreciate the rich greens and cozy cave-like room she then took her bags with her to the owlery where she caged Iga and proceeded to Dumbledore's office.

There the old man sat behind his desk, a bowl of floo powder to his left. He smiled kindly and welcomed Jill with a 'Good morning' and offered her something to munch on quickly. Jill politely declined and brought all her things to an ornate fireplace with bowls of candy on the ledge.

"Do you know where you're starting, Jill?" Dumbledore asked as he brought the bowl over.

"No, sir, I don't," She breathed out as calmly as she could and took a handful of the sandy powder.

"The Leaky Cauldron, London. Here. Yes, yes, I know you wanted to find your parents on your own; but we cannot have a young witch wandering alone without magic, now can we?" Dumbledore said as he handed Jill a paper.  
"Without- but, Professor. I'm 16. I'm legal-"  
"To practice in the wizarding world. No muggles, not even your parents or muggles who know about magic, can see you perform magic. Remember that; it's very, very important."

Jill nodded and looked at the paper. It was a list of names and locations. Dumbledore said to try those places. Jill thanked the headmaster and walked into the fireplace with her things and pet aside inside.

"Good luck, Jill. I'll send an owl when it's time to return," The headmaster said with a hopeful smile.

"Thank you, sir," Jill said and then, with a breath said in a loud, clear voice, "The Leady Cauldron, London…!"

She dropped the floo powder and was immiedetly swallowed in familiar emerald flames and could feel herself being brought at high speed forward and as soon as it started; she was in a new fireplace in an almost shabby room. She was in London. She was now starting her search for her parents and even if she didn't want to admit it; herself.


	15. Chapter 15

Jill didn't even stay in the safety of the Leaky Cauldron. Instead, she looked at the slip of paper and read off the first address with directions from the Cauldron. It was the orphanage she was adopted from. With ambition Salazar Slytherin himself would admire; she went on.

With no money, she had to walk a ways. Block after block in cold overcast. She looked like such a site; young lady walking with a bulky bad and a caged owl that seemed to hooting. Jill looked back and saw only another owl, not the biggest deal at the moment. And thus; she pressed on. In the cold wind with a noisy owl and bags in tow, she pressed on. Block after block and building after building until finally she came to it. It was large and institutional looking. It was a miraculous thought anyone would leave their children here; especially without another care or visit.

Taking a breath; she walked in the doors and into the lobby where an aged woman looked up with surprise from behind her desk.

"Hello," she said, "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Jill was slightly intimidated and didn't know what to say by the time the woman pushed up her glasses, "My name is Jill. I was adopted by the Orlov's 16 years ago… and now I need to meet my parents."

The woman sighed a bit and laced her fingers on the desk.

"I'm afraid I can't just pull out the file and point you on your way, Miss Jill. You do look vaguely familiar; but your adoption was closed. Your parents signed you off completely. I'm afraid you need to find them on your own, deary."  
"B-b-but, Ma'am… I've come so far…from Scotland in fact."

The woman cocked and eyebrow and closed her eyes for a moment. She looked almost frustrated; like caught between ethics and moral. She finally sighed and said, "Try the small house three blocks up and one to the left. You'll obviously notice it."

Jill thanked the woman and took her directions. She walked the blocks and turned the corner and, defiantly obvious, was a small house. It was wedged between two larger houses and looked obviously shabbier.

Jill took a breath and walked up the porch and knocked at the door; anxious and breathing heavy. She could hear movement inside the house. The paper had other possibly addresses if this didn't work; a small part wished it didn't. Jill could hear a woman's voice as she drew ever closer to the door and then finally; the doorknob shoot and the door creaked open.

Jill took a final breath and looked at who answered. The woman was a bit shorter than Mrs. Orlov with a bit more weight and brunette-blonde hair and a wide smile.

There was a moment of silence as the woman looked Jill over and finally said, seeming to hold back tears, "You're my Jill… aren't you?"

"Y-Yes. I'm Jill."  
"Oh, dear, dear, dear…! Oh the husband and I have wondered if this day would come! Please, please come in!" The woman exclaimed and moved aside for Jill and her belongings.

Jill was a bit uncomfortable in the house. It was small; with a sofa, a few end tables, and a weird glowing box thing next to a bookshelf. She sat down and held her things and Iga's cage close. Iga was just quieting down from a few stray hoots before she entered the house.

The woman sat down across from Jill in a chair that looked a bit uncomfortable, actually. The woman was still smiling brilliantly and took her a moment to speak.

"I- I don't really know where to begin," She said as she wiped a tear with her finger," My name is Angela Lock, I'm your biological mother, of course, and… well; here we are!"

"Umm… well; hello Mrs. Lock-"  
"Oh, no, honey, please; call me Mom… err unless you'd rather Angela. Either or, honey."

"Right, well, Angela; I-I came to meet you and… my dad… because… my adoptive parents just only yesterday told me I was adopted…"  
"Oh dear… only yesterday…?"

The ecstatic Mrs. Lock took a turn for the gloomier. Jill could see the guilt on her face.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions… and maybe some blame. I think I'll need your father to help me explain everything," Mrs. Lock's frown turned into a gentle smile, "He's at work and should be home in due time. But; your brother and sister are home."

Jill's eyes went wide. That was right; she had siblings…

"Maxton! Kay! Get your bums down here and meet someone!" Mrs. Lock yelled and almost immediately doors shut and Jill could hear a girl talking rather angrily at someone to the tune of two sets of feet pounding down the stairs to end behind her.

"Yes, mum? Who's this-"

Jill turned around to face the two other children; although they could hardly be called that.

The boy was pretty tall with some muscle, dirty blonde hair and brown eyes much like Jill's own.

The girl was shorter and thin with simple brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Maxton, Kay; this is Jill. Your baby sister," Mrs. Lock said calmly.

The two older siblings looked curiously at Jill until the boy walked over and sat next to her on the couch. The girl leaned on the wall.

"Hello, Jill. I'm your older brother, Maxton and- wow it's just… so great to see you again. The last time I saw you were just born," Maxton said with a careful smile.

Jill gave a single chuckle and heard, "I'm Kay," from the girl behind her.

"You look hungry, honey. Let me go prepare something while you all get acquainted," Mrs. Lock said and left the room.

There was an awkward silence before Maxton finally said, "So… where do you live?"  
"For a while Bulgaria and went to Drumstrang-"she cut herself off.

"Drumstrang? What's that? Sounds like gibberish," said Kay with a bitter flavor.

"Kay…! Drumstrang ehh? Sounds kinda cool if you ask me," Maxton said.

"But then I moved to… a different school."

It didn't seem like Mrs. Lock would be coming into the room again for some time, so the three decided to talk a bit about themselves; starting with Jill…

"I was… adopted by the wealthy Orlov family-"  
"Figures," muttered Kay.

"And… well; I have a boyfriend back home."

"I'm Maxton, I'm 23, have a steady girlfriend for a few years, and I work," he said with a smile.

"I'm Kay. 18. I go to school."

Everyone kind word said by Maxton seemed to be dissolved by a bitter comment by Kay.

Jill felt uncomfortable, and her discomfort only intensified when she could hear someone coming up the porch stairs…


	16. Chapter 16

The family seemed to perk up as the door opened and a man stepped in. He was taller, with Jill's color hair and shining eyes. He just looked like a born optimist.

"Hello, family I-"

His voice stopped immediately stopped when he saw Jill. He looked for a moment and smiled widely.

"Oh it can't be…"

"She is, Max!" Exclaimed Angela as she laid a tray of cookies out on the coffee table.

"My girl, my baby Jill...look at you! You're all grown up!" Max exclaimed and sat in a chair across from Jill on the sofa.

Jill sat on the sofa joined by Maxton on her one side and mother on the other; Kay still leaned on the wall behind.

"It's really nice to meet you…err see you again….but- if you don't mind; I have a few questions," Jill said.

"Of course, of course," Max said, "Maxton, bring Jill's things up to Kay's room."  
"Right, Dad," Maxton said and took all of his sisters bags and owl up the stairs.

"I'm going out," Kay said finally and left the house, letting the door slam and with heavy feet go down to porch and down the sidewalk.

There was a minor silence before Angela asked with some apprehensibility, "How was your life, Jill? Growing up? Did you get everything you needed? Wanted?"

Jill took a breath.

"You don't need to worry. The Orlov's took the best care of me. I grew up wealthy and comfortable…." There was a long silence, and Jill could see the guilt on the friendly faces, so she added with as much real and believability, "You did the right thing."

The parents smiled at each other and then their baby.

"What about the magic school?" Asked Angela.  
"M-Magic school? What magic school?"  
"You don't need to pretend, honey. The Orlov's told us. It was a big risk and we swore never to think about it…but-"  
"We couldn't help it. Every birthday, every, as silly as it sounds, Halloween. We thought of our little witch," Max said as he cut off his wife.

Jill smiled.

"Thank you, It feels…really warm to know there were always people thinking about me. I guess Maxton and Kay don't know…?"  
"No. We didn't want them to go running around telling people their sister was a witch; for the sake of people believing them or not. We did tell them about you, though. Maxton was so mad at us for a while," Angela said.

The three exchanged some nice conversation and nibbled on the cookies still on the table.

"It's getting late. Jill, go wash up for dinner," Angela said with a smile.

Jill returned the smile and went up the stairs. The second floor was small like the first. Three bedrooms all next to each other, a closet, and a bathroom. Jill looked in the first, then second room which happened to be Kay's. It was also very small; Jill's closet back with the Orlov's seemed to be bigger. The room was a dull pink with a single bed and a nightstand next to it. There were a few posters of muggle bands and some notebooks and assorted items expected of a teenage girl strewn about. Jill saw her bags and Iga carefully placed in a corner. Iga perked up when she saw Jill enter and began to flap around.

"Iga…Iga! Stop! I can't let you out…not yet," Jill said and put a finger in her cage (and was bitten lightly in retaliation for not letting the bird out)

Jill next went into the bathroom and quickly washed off. Jill nearly bumped into Maxton on her way down the stairs.

"Hey, have a good talk with Mum and Dad?" he asked.  
"Yea, actually. It was nice… smoother than I thought. But… can I ask you something?"  
"Sure," Maxton smiled.

"Does Kay… hate me or something?"

Maxton's smile faded.

"She doesn't _hate_ you, Jill. She just…she's not ready. She was only around two or three and it broke her heart…"  
"So she's blaming me?"  
"No, just…give her time. It took her a while to get used to being the baby…and now she feels she's forced to give it up."


	17. Chapter 17

Jill took a seat at the kitchen table with the adults and Maxton followed suit. A plate was laid out and Angela smiled warmly and told her she could have all she wanted.

All through dinner, Jill noticed how Kay's seat was empty. By dinners end while Jill helped Angela wash the dishes (without magic, it was a bit disgusting) she did ask her mother about it.

"I noticed Kay didn't come home for dinner tonight… did I do some-"

"No, no don't worry, honey. She stays out with friends. We're not worried," Angela said with a smile.

Jill felt a bit guilty, but decided to watch the 'tele-vision' with the family anyway. It was weird; seeing the glowing box with pictures move… it reminded her of the magic photos; except this box had sound and funny noises. Jill felt awkward as ever, even with Kay gone. The muggle family was happy and content with the parents snuggling on the sofa while Jill sat in the chair, Maxton laughing similar to his father.

"It's getting late. Maxton; don't you have work tomorrow?" asked Angela after a few 'TV episodes'.

Maxton yawned, "Yea; you're right. Night everyone," he looked at Jill and smiled warmly as he went to the stairs, "Good night, Jill."

Jill sat down for a moment, unsure of what to do.

"Jill," Angela said calmly and looked at her daughter, "How about you and Kay go out tomorrow? Look around, do some window shopping, and such?"

"Alright, that sounds fun," Jill smiled and then excused herself to shower.

As she got up the stairs, her smile faded. She had a bad feeling about being alone with Kat out and about. Kay was tamely unwelcome among company; image how savage she could be alone? But; Jill was her sister. It was still sinking in but it was true. This was her real family. A mum, dad, brother and sister. There was only one real problem: Jill had no idea how to act around muggles. Not the faintest. In the shower Jill had time so think about what she was to do. As she sighed in the steam, she couldn't help but think of Draco. How was he? Did he know her secret of did he believe her explanation? She hoped he believed her; and that he'd be able to avoid Parkinson.

Yes, Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson. While she didn't pal around with Draco much since Jill was his official female; she did occasionally sneak up to him, especially in classes. And still; Jill trusted Draco.

Out of the shower and now in pajamas and brushing her hair in Kay's room; her thoughts shifted still in Hogwarts; but to different people. What would Ginny and Hermione say? Jill was shadowed by the thought she was pure; but now… she was just a Slytherin Hermione. Hermione…. Hermione!

Jill smiled widely at the thought of the muggle born. Hermione would know how to act! Quickly; Jill scrambled to find her quill and ink and parchment. Quickly, she wrote a heart-felt apology and her predicament. A quick calculation meant she'd hopefully get an answer.

Just as she tied the letter to Iga's leg and let her out the window; there was a bitter sigh from the doorway.

"Hello, Kay," Jill said with a faint smile as she looked.

"What is it with you and owls? There was one outside the house. In fact; did you really just sent a message using that thing?" Kay asked as she took off her shoes and changed into a loose, baggy t-shirt.

"Well…yea…I did send a letter; to a friend at school…"  
"Freak," Kay muttered; just loud enough for Jill to hear.

Jill was crushed. After years of being superior, as gilded as it was, it was painful to know it was true for her. Being a pure blood with a wand is one thing; but a muggle?


	18. Chapter 18

Kay was very clear with Jill on the rules of the room:

"You don't touch my stuff, go in my stuff, take or use my stuff or clothes. Mum told me I need to baby sit you around tomorrow; fine. But know I don't want to," Kay said with a minor hiss, and threw a blanket and pillow at Jill.

Kay reached under her bed and pulled a blanket and pillow for herself. The older girl pulled a magazine and laid down on her bed and began to read. Jill felt awkward and thought the only thing to do was sleep; so she put the pillow down and snuggled under a blanket and tried to drift off in a room lit with some weird bulb-looking thing.

The next morning, Jill awoke to a presence over her. Groggily; she looked up and Kay looked rather irritable down at her.

"Morning, Princess."  
"Good morning, Kay," Jill yawned.

"Your dumb owl is outside the window," Kay said and pointed to the window before leaving Jill alone in the room.

Jill got up quickly once she heard Iga returned and true to the word; Iga sat on a tree branch out the window; and looked a bit upset with her owner. Jill opened the window and the owl gladly flew in from the chill with a letter attached to her leg. The Slytherin took the letter and patted Iga on the head.

"_Dear Jill,_

_I don't really know if I should be helping you… but Ginny says that being away from Malfoy is going to be a help to you, so I guess I can be too. So you're really a muggle-born? There are a few important things you need to know…."_

In the letter Hermione wrote about basic muggle objects, uses and how to seem relatively 'normal'. It all seemed like Greek. Jill did her best to take in and remember it all. After reading the letter over she wrote a reply to Hermione. Jill did feel a bit bad making Iga go out again; but she left the window open for the owl to return.

Jill got dressed and then went down to the kitchen. Angela and Kat were at the table eating. Angela smiled and signaled Jill to a chair next to Kay.

"Good morning, Honey," Angela said with a smile, "Sleep well?"  
"Yes, thank you," Jill said, even thought the floor was a bit uncomfortable

"Okay, so Kay said she'll take you around window shopping and to maybe meet some of her friends."

Jill could see Kay almost gag when Angela mentioned Jill meeting any of Kay's friends. Jill just stayed quiet and ate a bit of bacon offered. She'd much rather hang around with Maxton. He seemed so much nicer and more fun.

After a quiet breakfast; Jill went up to the bathroom to freshen up and ready for the day. Iga hadn't returned yet; and Jill had a bit of a dilemma. Did she take her wand? She didn't have pockets (see as she was wearing a skirt). In a moment Jill decided to take her school bag with wand inside. She took hold of her wand to put it in the bag; her wand felt weird in her hand… like it didn't truly belong.

"Hurry up!" Kay called from below.

Jill hurried, bag on her shoulder, down the living room where the two women of the house waited.

"Have fun, be safe, and Kay? Take care of your sister," Angela said and kissed Kay's forehead and then moved over to kiss Jill's.

You could say even if they didn't see each other in over a decade; Jill was still Angela Lock's baby daughter.

"We'll be back later, Mum," Kay said and the two teenagers left the house.

The two walked down the blocks and Jill really saw the area for the first time. It was nice, cozy; with little children playing about in the crisp air. It was cute.

"Okay, rules," Kay began as they walked, "One, no being an obvious freak. As in don't mention your owl letters or wherever you came from. Two, I'll introduce you. If I say you're my cousin; you're my cousin. Three, don't get cutesy with the boys; especially Jack. And finally; don't wander off and get lost."

Jill simply agreed as they walked down a few blocks until they came to a store that looks small on the inside.

"This is where me and my friends hang out," Kay said as the two walked in the store.

Jill followed Kay to the back of the small clothing store where a door stood. It said 'private' and Kay reached for the knob and pushed it open.


	19. Chapter 19

With the door opened, both Kay and Jill entered. The room was bigger, and a bit dark. It had a sofa and love seat, another muggle television, a few coffee tables and a few muggle lights.

There was one boy and a girl sitting around the room.  
The one boy had shaggy black hair and dark blue eyes. The girl had very short blonde hair and very light colored make-up (and a very liberal amount).

"Hey, everyone!" Kay exclaimed happily and automatically sat on the blue-eyed boys lap.

Jill had never seen her so happy. Jill just stood there unsure of what to so. Kay didn't mention Jill until the other girl asked, "Who's the girl?"

"That's my brother's friend, Jill. Mum is making me show her around. She's not from around her and doesn't know much about here or how we act," Kay said as he gently stared Jill down.

"H-hello, everyone. Yea; I'm a friend of Maxton," Jill said, disheartened she meant so little to her sister.

Even with all the plight and hostility; Jill still wanted to get to know and be friendly with her older sister. Her only sister.

The boy cocked his eyebrow and looked at the girl in make-up; then looked back at Jill.

"I'm Jack, that's Margot," the boy said to Jill and offered her a seat.

Jill sat and tried to seem as cool as average as she could. As, especially, Kay and Margot talked; Jill couldn't shake the feeling that Jack was taking notice on her.

If by the end of the night you asked Jill how long she had been in that room with the other teenagers she'd draw a blank. It seemed forever. A very dull forever. She sat silent while Kay and Margot did all the talking; humming and gossiping about others and such. Jack seemed to tolerate both the weight of the conversation and Kay on his lap. Jill considered excusing herself and going back to the Lock house… it wasn't too far a walk; but before she could really entertain the thought, Jack spoke up.

"While your dirt on the school slut is in deed interesting," Jack gently pulled Kay off his lap and onto the sofa as he arose, "It's pretty obvious you don't want her around. I'll take her off your hands and bring her back to your place, Kay-Kay."

Kay's mouth near dropped open. She did a double take from Jill to Jack. It was scarily obvious Kay did not like that idea (even if, through almost gritted teeth, she deemed the idea as, "Great.").

Jack opened the door and let Jill walk in front out the room and eventually out of the store and into the street. Sun, sounds, and a brisk wind.

"So," Jack started as he began to walk, Jill quickly keeping pace, "How long you know Maxton?"  
"A long time….but we hadn't kept in touch most of it," Jill said, with a smooth half-lie.

"It's pretty obvious you don't belong; or are Kay's favorite person."  
"Gee, I haven't noticed I'm not sisterly with her."  
"Sharp tongue. I like that," He stared at Jill; it made her freeze.  
"M-my boyfriend thinks so too," Jill said, trying to keep on her toes and make sure he knew she was taken and not to try anything.

"Boyfriend? Who? I know your not from around here, but give me a name," he was smirking (just not nearly as handsomely as Draco).

"Draco Malfoy."

Jack began to laugh.

"Draco? What kind of name is Draco Malfoy!"  
"Shut up!" Jill exclaimed and held her bag close to her, feeling the wand through the fabric, "Shut up, you don't know him or me. Now; I'll be getting home."

Jill turned and walked back the way they came with Jack still standing where he stopped.

"I'll see you around….. Mrs. Malfoy!" he began bursting into laughter; making Jill madder with second she heard of it.

She didn't like the muggle world. She did not. She didn't deserve the things she got and wanted to go home. Only problem was; Dumbledore said he'd call when it was time… so she had no idea when she could return to school and Draco. So until then she was stranded. Stranded in a hateful and strange new world where the only magic she felt was when she heard the distant hoots of a large owl.


	20. Chapter 20

Angela was a bit surprised when Jill arrived home so soon alone. She asked if anything was amiss but Jill just smiled and said she was suddenly tired. Her mother smiled and continued to bake while Jill went up the stairs into Kay's room. She felt so alone, like no one was there or could help her. Jill pondered writing to Dumbledore and seeing if she could just return to Hogwarts and forget she ever met these muggles. With a sigh, the girl put her bad on the floor and took her wand out.

She knew she wasn't allowed too, but she needed too. She firmly held her wand and gave it a flick and muttered, 'Wingardium Leviosa' and watched her bag levitate off the ground. It was a relief she was practicing her spells; as basic as it was. Carelessly she swished and flicked and moved her bag around the room in midair. Jill felt so happy and right with the magic around her. So happy, in fact, she tried a few other spells she learned in her time, simple spells like engorio and reversing it. The girl had the best time since she arrived, at least; until she reversed her spells in haste when she felt the doorknob jiggle and see the door open.

Jill braced for a scolding by her bitter sister; but was relived when the calm, "Hey, Jill," entered the room.

"Hey, Maxton," Jill said with a wide smile.

"You seem happy. Hey, listen for a sec. Mum knows you and Kay aren't really happy or connecting… and I just came to say that it's not you. Kay just hates changes and just… it's hard to explain."  
"It's alright, really, don't worry about it. I- I think I'll be summoned back to school soon anyway…."  
"I don't want you to leave on bad terms," Maxton walked over and placed a kind hand on Jill's shoulder, "Look; I want you to know that me and my girlfriend are moving into a small place. It's not much; but your always welcome if things don't go over well here or back to your fancy school."

Jill smiled and thanked him greatly.

Maxton and Jill sat down on Kay's bed and talked for a while. Just about things. Jill mentioned Draco and Hermione and Ginny, leaving out the magic of course, and Maxton seemed to appreciate and enjoy listening. There was a brother-sister calm and mild laughter when stomping was heard coming up the stairs and when the bedroom door swung open.

"You bitch!" Kay shrieked and pointed to Jill.

"Hey!" Maxton exclaimed at his younger sister in the door way.

Knowing this was getting loud, Kay closed the door and leaned against it; looking madder than ever all in Jill's direction.

"You bitch!" She repeated, "How dare you stomp off from Jack that way! He was trying to actually talk to you! He was-"

"-Insulting me!" Jill snapped back.

She was tired. She was tired of Kay's abuse and crap and it was time for retaliation.

"He was cocky and made fun of me and my boyfriend; so come off it Kay! I know you don't like me, and I'm not too fond of you after all this either. Point is; I'm here and stuck until I'm called back to school. I don't like you or your friends and I want nothing to do with them, so if I need to stay here in this house all day until the day I'm fine with that."

Kay was seething beyond all belief. So much so Maxton could feel the anger and began.

"Kay, stop it. Just stop it; all you do is out down or ignore Jill. She's our baby sister and deserves our love and attention. In fact, I think Jill should sleep in my room for now on."

Kay's face dropped and she shook her head, unsure of what to say or what to do. After a moment of still silence, she finally opened the door and with a venomous tone hissed, "If that bloody owl comes near my window I'm going to kill it," then left the other sister and brother alone.

Maxton sighed and said, "Don't worry about her, Jill. Just pack up and come down the hall."

Jill sadly packed her few belongings and followed Maxton to his room. It was powdery blue and not much different than Kay's except for the color scheme and lack of posters on the walls. Instead; there were pictures of him, his girlfriend, them together and family in frames on the desk.

Maxton opened his window and said it could stay open got Iga to come and go, and speak of the devil, she did. She flew her little self in with a letter in her beak and seemed to be much more comfortable in the new room. The owl was even so bold as to allow Maxton to pet her.

"I'll leave you alone with your post," Maxton said with his trademark smile and left the room.

Jill smiled as she opened the letter; but was near horrified at the contents. It was written by Hermione in taste. Draco asked her about Jill but Hermione gave no better explanation than she didn't know. Jill hoped Draco believed her lie… but there was yet a bigger problem later in the letter. There was a problem at Hogwarts. A problem at Hogwarts with Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and You-Know-Who


	21. Chapter 21

Jill swallowed hard and had a hard time reading beyond that sentence.  
Draco was in trouble. What could have happened??

Jill read on but Hermione was painfully bare on details. With her heart beating in her throat, she quickly took some spare parchment, dipped her quill in ink and quickly scribbled a note to Draco:

"Draco,

What happened? I got a letter saying something was wrong…. Please, write back soon!

~Love, Jill"

Jill attached the letter hastily to her owl who then flew off at top speed.

The letter said You-Know-Who was involved... could Draco have gotten his dark mark? Did Harry find out? Did You-Know-Who hurt Draco or Harry, or did Draco hurt Harry?? So many ideas rushed through Jill's mind. The sky grew dark, it wasn't that late, but it was getting cloudy and rainy; like the weather knew sometimes was amiss.

Not even magic could make Jill happy. She was scared. For the longest time she just sat in Maxton's room. She gathered all her clothes and things and made a little bed for herself like in Kay's room. She scribbled notes and little messages to herself and tried to calm herself; nearly jumping up when she heard a knock at the door.

Angela walked in, carrying a cup of tea and a few cookies. She looked crushed to see her baby daughter adjusting so badly and saddened. Mrs. Lock walked closer to her daughter and sat beside her and handed her the little plate with a cup and cookie on top.

"Hey."  
"Hey."

There was a mild pause before Angela said, "Honey, is there anything you need to let off your chest?"  
"Yea. My boyfriend; well… not just him, his family and many, many others are into this…stuff. It's pretty dark and bad for certain people... a-and I'm worried he's in too deep or that something happened…"  
"Ah. I see. Well; truth be told, I don't know a lot about your magic world or the 'stuff' in it. If you want, honey, we can have this boy over for dinner one night. After all, you magic folks, can't you all just poof back or ride a broom home?"

Jill sighed. She couldn't tell Angela and the others about the prejudice and problems between pure bloods and others. Jill simply said Draco couldn't leave school.

"I'm sure things will work out, honey. If you need proof; just look at us. Your father and I made the gut-wrenching decision to give you up; and now, look at you. Here in our home and near all grown."

Jill looked at her mother and hugged her. Hugged her tight and true. Even after she was called back to Hogwarts; she needed to keep in touch with her birth parents. Birth parents. Birth VS real. After Angela spoke a few more wisdom-filled words and left; Jill took once more to her quill and ink. She began a letter to the Orlovs:

"I'm sorry I was such a brat back in Dumbledore's office. I truly am. I was just so… shocked. Being here makes me realize that while yes, these people are good, you were the ones who were fit to bring me up. I do love you both, and hope I can still live with you over summers. I don't know what I'm going to do after this year lets out. I want to be your daughter too and live with you; but I need to stay connected to these people. Please don't look down upon my other family or my new connection…."

Jill wrote a long, emotional letter about her ideas and her feelings and readied it to send when Iga returned with Draco's response.

All evening she held up in her brothers room. With nothing to do; she got ready for bed and tucked herself into her little makeshift bed, leaving the window and Iga's cage open for her.


	22. Chapter 22

In the morning Jill was shaky and nervous. She still eagerly waited for Draco's letter above all else. Kay wouldn't look at Jill and Maxton was usually at work along with Mr. Lock leaving Jill and Angela (Kay usually was out all day, either school or with her friends).

Jill spend the entire day nervous and anxious, constantly checking Maxton's room to see if Iga returned. No avail. Minute after minute, hour after hour until the day finally ended.

No Iga. Jill was so anxious and nearly paranoid. She was so sick with worry she missed dinner and spent a good part of the evening in the bathroom incase the urge to vomit wasn't just an urge.

Jill eyes widended and a smile perked when she saw a tired looking Iga sitting on the window sill with two letters attached to her little leg. Quickly, the young witch ran up and undid the letters and scrambled to open the one she recognized as Draco's (by the fine parchment and monogrammed sticker to hold the wrapped parchment closed). Eyes pressed so close to the paper, Jill frantically read Draco's words...

'Jill,

Things are moving bloody quickly. You-Know-Who wants me to do something; I have to do but I don't know if I can….No; I have too.  
Potter and his damn friends got my father and other Death Eater arrested! I don't know what else I can do. Please come back to Hogwarts as soon as you can.

~D.M.'

Her heart was in her throat. Mr. Malfoy was arrested and Voldemort had a task for Draco? What ever could it be? Jill was near sick again and slowly opened the second letter form the Orlov's. It was fair-less interesting or important to her at the moment; a simple agreement and more apologizing.

Jill wanted to go back to Hogwarts. She had to. She needed to.

Iga gave a rather annoyed look when Jill attached yet another letter to her leg and told her to fly off to Dumbledore. Jill wrote a letter pleading to allow her to come back to Hogwarts. Of course she didn't mention Draco; but instead said how she was caught up and ready to go back to school… and preyed her believed her.

After a sleepless night, Jill sat the next morning at the dinner table. She ate slowly and kept her head down, not just because of her anxiety, but Kay was also across from her.

After eating and a few minutes after Kay left, Jill asked if she could go out on her own. With a bit of reluctance, Angela did let her go.

Jill briskly walked down the street and turned the corner and continued down a few blocks to nowhere. Not looking for anything; but just to clear her mind. She didn't keep track of how many blocks she went down. In fact; she only really pulled her gaze from the cracked sidewalk when she heard her name being called. Called by a boy. A boy she barely rememberd.

"Hey, Mrs. Malfoy…" taunted the voice.

With a scowl, Jill pulled her head up to face the boy and hissed, "What Jack?"

He smirked.

"Jake has a thing for you…" hissed out a female voice, and out of the corner of Jill's eye she saw Margot cross the street and come to halt next to Jack himself.

"What?" Jill snapped, not knowing what to make of just she just heard.

"You heard me, girlie. Jack wants you."

Jill made an expression of disgust and turned, but before she could walk she could feel Jack yank her arm and herself back.

"What the Hell!?"  
"Like my friend said: I. Want. You."

Jill sneered but Jack pulled her into him and kissed her. Jill froze. All she felt was Jack's embrace, his kiss and hearing a rather cruel giggle from Margot.

Jack deepened the kiss with no signs in let up; in fact he began to walk back and pull Jill with him. He was strong in his hold on Jill and it all seemed to go so fast for Jill.

"You're coming with me and-"

"No. She's not."


	23. Chapter 23

**NOTE****:** Pardon the lag in chapters. I plan on slowing chapters to one or two a week. I'm sorry for the slow down. Feel free to message me or see my profile page for more details.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three teenagers looked at the new figure that abruptly ended Jack's attempted kidnap with sheer disbelief, but Jill still had a moment to sigh with relief and a bit of skepticism.

"What do you mean?" Jack hissed and tightened his grip on Jill.  
"You're not taking her. You're not."

Margot narrowed her eyes and went closer to the figure and began to yell in the most irritating of ways.

"You're not letting her go," the person repeated.

After a moment of still silence (except for Margot's yelling which did nothing but annoy the bloody Hell out of everyone, including Jack); Jack let Jill go by pushing her away and leaving her to catch her own footing.

"Lucky, Mrs. Malfoy. Very lucky that a sister of a friend came through," He said with an almost-sneer.

Sister of a friend.

Jill was amazed that of all people; Kay came to her rescue.

Jack and Margot scoffed and hurriedly walked away down the block and out of sight. Kay and Jill stood where they were as a breeze picked up for a moment before Kay thought it alright to go on her way; Jill keeping due pace.

"Thanks, Kay," Jill said softly as they walked back the way Jill came.

"Yea. I knew Jack be after you. That's him for you. Guess Jack and Jill weren't meant to go up the hill or fetch that pail of water."

Jill didn't know what she meant by any hill or pail of water; but thought it best to keep hushed.

It was a cool silence back to the house; where inside it was warm with the usual laughter and lightheartedness. Kay went to her room (as usual) and Jill went down to the sofa and sat beside Maxton.

"How was the walk?" He asked.

"Lovely," Jill said through a gilded smile.

"Hey, guys?" Jill finally asked her parents and brother after a while of watching the TV.

"What is it, Jill?" Max asked.

"Well… it's been a while since I was at school… and… I was wondering; if it would be ok if I asked to go back to school…."

The family feel quiet and everyone looked at Max as the patriarch of the home. He seemed to think deeply for a moment then let a calm, fatherly smile take over the atmosphere.

"Of course. We know you have friends and some boy back at school. You're welcome to leave anytime. But you're also welcome to stay as long as you can."

Jill smiled and went up to Maxton's room see if Dumbledore returned her letter. Lucky her; he did. Iga sat in her cage, tired with a letter attached.

Quickly, Jill took the letter and read it:

'From the Desk of A. Dumbledore. Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,

Jill,

Do you feel you need to return to school? I was going to allow you more time but if you're ready, you can floo into my office anytime.

~Regards,

Prof. Dumbledore'

Jill was so relieved. She was going back to Draco! She didn't write a letter; instead planned to surprise Draco when she arrived back. Hastily, Jill packed her things and planned to leave in the morning.

When her things were packed; she went down to the living room where the entire rest of the family sat, snacking on some chips and laughing over some television program.

"Hey, guys?" Jill asked.

Everyone turned, to her surprise; even Kay who was there.

Jill took a breath and through a small smile said how she was going back to school. The room let out a small cheer and asked that they help in any way. Jill couldn't help in accepting a ride to the Leaky Cauldron in the morning (it would be her very first time in an actual muggle car).

Jill spent the rest of the night talking to everyone at once. Laughing and joking and for a moment, just a moment; she felt fully equal; like she wasn't some weird muggle who got lucky. But just a person. A person with two family: a bio and adoptive family, both of whom she loved and grew to cherish and wanted to be part of. She knew it would be a struggle, especially with Draco and her presumed lineage; but she would try her best. The conversation was light and hardy, even Kay piped up some. It was a great way to end the night. The family was a bit disappointed when Jill headed up to bed early to make sure she was up and ready to return to Hogwarts.

In her little makeshift bed she snuggled into her pajamas and let her mind wander once more to Draco. She was a bit nervous, he said things were moving fast but hadn't the fainest idea on what that meant. Only would she find out the next day. So putting her anxiety and worry to rest for the next few hours, the Slytherin went off to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Brimming with anticipation and a few jitters, Jill woke up early to fix herself up in her Hogwarts uniform and make sure everything was packed and ready. Iga was securely in her cage and was being brought down the stairs into the living for a final glance. Even though it was early (around 8-ish, earlier than her usual wake), her mother and father were down waiting near the door; while Kay and Maxton stood aside.

"We're going to miss you, Jill," Maxton said as he walked over and hugged her tight.

"I'm going to miss you all too," Jill said and hugged back.

Kay stood silent, making only a note on the little Slytherin embroider on Jill's shirt.

"Ready?" Max smiled warmly and took his daughters luggage and went to take it to the car and put it in the trunk part.

"Yea."

Jill smiled back at her siblings as she left the house got in the back of the car. Angela followed out and into the front seat and when Max was at the wheel, they were off.

Jill was amazed at the smooth ride; it was just like the Hogwarts Express! She made a bit of a mental note and see if she could coax Draco into purchasing one in the future ("You know, Draco, to store some dark objects in the trunk or in the back where no one would think to look…").

Finally, after a silent ride the three and owl pulled in front of the Leaky Caldron. Max helped Jill take out all her bags. Jill gave her mom a kiss and hugged her father tightly and promised to remember and keep in touch as she left teary-eyed muggles and entered the dim (but oh-so magical aura-ed) main room in the Caldron.

"Miss Orlov…?" Asked a strange voice from behind.

Jill turned around and saw none other than Mr. Cornelius Fudge in her presence. Right there with his signature hat.

"Oh- hello, Sir," Jill said politely with a smile, which he of course, as a gentleman, returned.

"Dumbledore has given me word that you needed to return to Hogwarts; but was rather slim on the information why…."

"Nothing to worry about, Sir. Just a little visit. It's….complicated but all neat and finished."  
"Hm. Well; from experience as Minister of Magic I can say that very little complicated things ever just end up 'neat and finished'."

The minister then gave another smile and had Jill follow him up to an office.

"Well, Miss Orlov; the powder is here and the fireplace there. Just floo yourself to Dumbledore's office."  
"Thank you, Sir."

Jill took all her things into the fireplace and took a handful of the powder.

After a breath she exclaimed clearly but powerfully, "Professor Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts!"

In a brilliant light and sound; Jill was whizzing all through a strange sensation until she and her things finally arrived into the headmaster's office.

"Welcome back, Jill," said the old man behind his desk.  
"H-hello, Professor…" said Jill with a bit of woozy-ness.

Seems flooing isn't nearly as kind to oneself as that car.

"I can assume Cornelius helped you to the floonetwork?"  
"Yes, he did. But, Sir; may I ask why?"  
"Jill; things are happening. Happening quickly and they involve you. Well; perhaps no you, so much as your company… and I thought it best to be sure you were able to get here safely and not be deterred after leaving your parents. But as I said; it's more your company."  
"Draco."

There was a minor silence except for a few stray hoots from Iga until Dumbledore finished, what looked to be like, mulling some things over in his mind.

"Jill, to be frank; You-Know-Who is defiantly returned. He is powerful, and not too long ago; he and his Death Eaters tried to steal a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries. More to the point; a few Death Eaters were captured; one being Lucius Malfoy."  
"M-Mr. Malfoy?"  
"I'm afraid so, Jill. Now; I don't know the extent of which his son is impacted on but I'm sure it's great. The Malfoys are a family based on both beliefs, money, influence, and pride…and with this… great defeat on their part; Mrs. Malfoy must be reeling and I'm sure Draco has inherited a good many problems."

"Sir, do you want me to-"  
"Just keep an eye on him, Jill. You are now in full knowlage of you are and you know what's right. Help him and try to steer him right."

Jill nodded and was kindly excused from the headmaster's office and took herself and her things right to her common room and quickly unpacked her things and after that brought Iga to the owlery. Now she was alone. Classes were in session and she was alone for the first time in a little while. With her thought she laid on her bed in the Slytherin girls' dorm and thought. She thought about it all.

She was really a muggle (not even muggle-born) but was raised and seen as a pure blood. Now, Draco wanted to be a Death Eater, like his father. Did his father being caught make him want that more? Was he afraid now? Now she had to think about how to balance her world now and her world in true. She wanted to continue to talk with the Locks. They were good people and Jill grew to be very fond of them (even Kay seemed to have slightly warmed on her). But then there were the Orlovs. The family who raised her, cared for her and was always there for her.

Lost in thought; she was completely unaware that she wasn't alone anymore. And that a certain someone had been told she returned by another student as she was leaving the owlery.

"Hello, Jill," Draco said as he crouched on the ground next to Jill's bed.

Jill quickly turned her head to be right face-to-face with her boyfriend and she smiled and instantly came closer to kiss him, catching him slightly off guard.

During the nice, deep kiss Draco suddenly broke off and looked deep in her eyes and said with all seriousness, "Jill. There is something I need to talk to you about."


	25. Chapter 25

Draco picked himself up and maneuvered himself in bed next to Jill. She turned over and brought herself into a cuddle with her head on his chest.

"What's wrong?"  
"My father. He's been….arrested….with a bunch of other Death Eater. Mother sent me a letter and is distraught. And of course….they're the Dark Lord…" Draco said, in almost a whisper.

Jill pressed herself against Draco and snuggled her head into him. This wasn't the Draco she left. This Draco was breaking and unsure; he wasn't the arrogant prince anymore; but a scared boy who didn't know what to do.

"Draco- are you really still considering working for-"  
"What choice do I have??"

In Draco's snap he brought himself to a sitting position displacing Jill herself; but she quickly sat herself next to Draco, her hand holding his on his leg.

"I have to. I need to work for him, redeem my family's name and my fathers honor. Do you know embarrassed my family is? All them captured! Disgraces!"

Draco seemed to seethe and all Jill could do was look almost mournfully at her love. Draco then suddenly looked deep to Jill once again.

"I'm sorry, Jill. But I have to. I have orders already. They're….terrible, but I have them. My father wants this for me-"

"Draco!" Jill cried as tears started to bring themselves apparent, "You are not Lucius! You're Draco! Your father made his mistakes; shouldn't this be a big sigh to not repeat history?? Please, listen! This is a big mistake! You're going to hurt yourself and others!"

Draco looked taken aback. Never did he see Jill be that way; never. And for once, something pulled at his heart and he knew it was something he'd never want to see again. He squeezed her hand and said, "I have to. In time I will fulfill my duties. Jill; it's not just for me…it's for you."

"Me?"  
"Yea, you," Draco then pulled Jill into his lap, "I need to keep you safe.  
"You know, I know places we can go to escape all the dark magic.  
"Too late."

For a moment, Draco nuzzled himself in Jill's neck and rubbed her sides gently. It felt so amazing and reassuring to Jill. She leaned back into him and bit his neck and ran her fingers through his fair hair. He let out what seemed to be a low and gently growl and crept his fingers up to her chest and eased her shirt off. Jill was blushing; and in his ear whispered, "Draco-"

"I don't know when else we can do this; I'm going to be busy; and I love you."

Draco nipped Jill's ear gently and pulled her into him and smiled he kissed her.

"I love you, Draco."  
"I love you, too.

"We'd better get dressed, as much as I'd like to show all the other girls how lucky you are; I doubt it would be appropriate."

Jill giggled and got out of bed and dressed her self as Draco followed suit. Then with his arm on her waist, they strolled out the common room and strutted together once more down the corridors as the most infamous couple at school.

If only that day could have lasted.

Draco wasn't kidding when he said that he'd be busy. Jill barely saw Draco after breakfast time, nor Crabbe and Goyle. All she managed was Pansy getting a bit clingy to Zabini. The only true positive was that she and Theodore Nott got some time together in. He seemed like the weedy, silent type. Even thought most their meetings were rather quiet; the company was nice for both.

With Draco off; Jill found it easy to apologize and reconnect with Ginny and Hermione, which made life easier. Hermione even gave Jill some more tips on muggle life for when she visited the Locks again.

Yes; that weeks seemed almost too good to be true (besides lack of Draco) but as Jill was learning; things could turn from calm waters to choppy, stormy seas in a simple amount of time.


	26. Chapter 26

Springtime was approaching fast. The chill of winter was fading and slowly the flowers and greenery were returning. Jill was excited for the eventual spring break and was preparing hard for tests and finals. And with the lack of Draco (while that did make her a bit sad) there was ample opportunity to slip away with Hermione to the library or Ginny for a little laugh or even chatting up Neville in the greenhouse. Boy, was he excited for the new plants spring brought to life.

One night, late in the evening after dinner, when most of the Slytherins were in bed; Jill was out in the common room. She was reading a book Hermione suggested for potions and was really awake. It was Friday and Jill just thought one all-nighter on a weekend would do nothing. So there she sat, in Draco's favorite chair, reading. A low green flame burn in the fireplace and a levitating candle burn so she could read. The young lady was comfortable with her nose in the book when she heard the common room door open and two people step inside. Quickly, unsure of whom they were, Jill extinguished the candles flame and pretended to sleep.

"Now Draco, are you sure?"  
"I have to, Professor."

Jill heard a familiar sigh.

"Fine, Mr. Malfoy. I'll relay orders."  
"I can't wait. I need to do this year."  
"I highly doubt-"  
"No! It's my father locked up, my family's honor in the gutter! I need to do something!"

There was a long silence. Jill had her eyes closed as lightly as she could to portray natural sleep, but was worried. She recognized the voices, Professor Snape and Draco (obviously) and assumed they were talking about what Draco had to do to get back on the Dark Lords favor.

"I must inform you; that he isn't going to assign some petty task that just anyone could do. It's going to be dangerous and maybe even impossible."  
"I need to try."

Jill kept silent as there was another pause, but could feel someone moving around the room. Heavier steps left her thinking it was Snape.

He kept on moving, perhaps not knowing she was there, until he came next to the chair where it was obvious she was. Jill had before hand turned the chair inward so that no one would see or disturb her.

Miss Orlov could feel Snape's brooding presence over her and could just tell he was not happy that there was someone, even sleeping, in the common room.

At some point (Jill couldn't exactly tell how long, it seemed like forever) but Draco walked over and stood over her on the other side.

"Professor?" He asked almost nervously.  
"What are you intending to do about Miss Orlov?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Do you really think she'll help you? Her family isn't in with Voldemort, as strange as that is, so do you really assume-"  
"She's fine."

Draco's tone was as icy as she ever heard. A knot formed in the pit of Jill's stomach.

"How do you know?"  
"We've….talked and-"  
"You blithering idiot!"  
"Wait! It wasn't like I told her everything."

The blonde one was lying through his teeth.

"Listen to me, Draco, and you listen well. You cannot trust anyone. Not even you're little girlfriend. No one! Your father trusted people to help him do a simple task and look at him-"  
"Don't speak of my father!"

The two hushed, realizing they ran the risk of waking not just Jill but the other students in their dorms.

"I'm warning you, Malfoy. Don't trust her. In fact, why is she even here this late?" Snape asked, all emotion suddenly drained from his voice.

"Studying for your class," Draco said and gently pulled the potions book from Jill's hands.

"I don't like her, Draco. I don't. Now, what should we do with her?"  
"What do you mean? She's out cold."  
"I seriously doubt that."

With that, Jill was as anxious and ever. The knot in her stomach tightened and swelled as she just wanted Snape to leave.

The two had a conversation, still hanging over Jill for some strange reason, until finally, Snape said, "I'll get your orders, Draco. But heed my warnings, it will not be easy or something you can do in a day."

Finally, Jill could hear Snape walk away and finally out of the common room. She resisted taking a breath of relief, fearing it would give her away.

Now there was just Draco. He just stood there, her book still in hand. He sighed deeply.

"I'm doing this for you too, Jill," he said finally as he placed the book in her lap and went off into his dorm for bed, leaving Jill to carefully open her eyes and just there in that chair, she being too nervous to do anything but fall asleep there.


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning, Jill woke up late to an empty common room and headed to the bathroom to shower and dress. Since it was Saturday, she had no real plans except maybe pal around with Neville or Nott for a bit.

But those plans were easily intercepted by a sudden ill feeling crashing over her and sending her to the toilet to vomit.

She felt terrible, so after her moment in the bathroom brought herself up to bed to try and sleep it off. Dorm being empty, it was a nice quiet place to relax. Being in her crummy state, all worry about Draco was replaced with a mild sick.

Jill just laid there for a bit before all the sick subsided and she felt well enough to dress and head out among the other students. It was about lunch time so she walked herself to the Great Hall where she spotted Draco at the Slytherin table and briskly walked over and sat next to him.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" he asked with a cool smile.

"Alright. Weirdest thing though, I woke up pretty sick."  
"Probly just a bug or something you ate," Draco said and sipped some pumpkin juice.

"Ugh, yeah," Jill said and leaned into Draco who adjusted his hands around her waist.

Jill enjoyed a fine lunch with Draco, but couldn't share the rest of the afternoon. Draco said he needed to write a few letters home and that they were urgent. Jill smiled softly and kissed his cheek before leaving the Great Hall to the library. She left her other book back in the common room but was eager to find new ones about her other classes.

Jill was actually happy when she saw Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry (well, mostly the girls).

"Hey," she said gently as she walked up to their table.

Hermione and Ginny smiled with a warm welcome as Harry tried a smile and Ron just looked off indifferent.

"Mind if I…study with you?" Jill asked.

"Not at all," Hermione said so Jill happily sat down.

There was some awkward silence before it was Ron who made a lame excuse to leave but was easily followed by Harry. The two boys quietly slipped away, slightly annoying the girls.

"Oh- should I not of…"  
"Don't worry about them. So, what's up?" Ginny asked.

"Fine. Woke up pretty sick, but fine."  
"That's weird," Hermione said, "Did you finish that book I recommended?  
"Most of it, feel asleep mid-read, actually."

The trio of girls continued their conversation and a bit of studying up until lunch, at which Jill fell ill once more and raced to the bathrooms. Just making it in time, she bent over the toilet and the harsh memories of this morning rushed back as she repeated herself from that morning.

A while past before Jill felt she was able to leave. Carefully, she brought herself straight to her common room and right down to the nice green sofa and stretched herself out.

"You don't look well," Jill hear Theodore's voice say from the boys dorm.

"I'm not, I'm sick."

"Obviously."

There was a long pause before Theodore offered to get Draco. Apparently; he saw him outside the castle on his way in. Jill graciously thanked him and asked him to go. So when Nott left, there was only Jill. No one was really in the common room more than a moment (that moment being meeting up or going into the dorms), so at least Jill could finish the rest of the book Hermione gave her.

For a little while Jill read over the pages in the book until she could hear Draco's voice accompanied by twin sets of steps walk into the common room.

"There she is," Theodore said, rather hollowly and went back to the dorm.

"He said you were ill…?"  
"I am, Draco. I threw up again at lunch."

Draco appeared to have a look of concern on his face.

"With me being unavailable, I think it's best we have a visit to Madame Pomfrey."

"Draco, you think? It could just be a bug."

"I don't want to take any chances. I have…big things…to do soon. Come on, we're going."

Jill didn't feel up to asking what those things were or even stopping Draco from helping her off the sofa. All she felt was that maybe a visit to the school hospital wing would do some good on her part.


	28. Chapter 28

Draco helped Jill down the halls and to the hospital wing and onto a bed as he called for Madame Pomfrey to help.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy and- oh and Miss Orlov?" she asked, surprised to see Jill.

"Jill is sick; help her," Draco said.

Madame Pomfrey shot Draco a blunt look as if to silently say 'of course I'm going to help her'.

Jill sat on the bed while Draco stood bye, carefully eyeing Madame Pomfrey as she went over to a table of magical medical material. She carefully looked over each item before asking Jill her symptoms, to which Jill retold the problems she had had. Pomfrey seemed to nod and continue to assemble a team of items to help in the diagnosis.

"Alright, Miss Orlov; well before we do anything; I'll need you roll your shirt up a bit; just over your stomach."  
"You think I have a stomach bug?"  
"Not so much a bug. Lift up, dear."

Jill looked at Draco then rolled her shirt just above her stomach.

"What this fo-"

Before Jill could finish her sentence, Madame Pomfrey let a vile of a clear liquid drip onto Jill's stomach. Draco was about to make a scene; when the liquid glowed a faint yellow.

There was a silence in the room. Madame Pomfrey cleaned Jill's stomach up and let her pull her shirt back down; but it was Draco who had to ask what the diagnosis was.

"It's not a bug, you two," she said, her tone was a bit grim, but she perked her voice slightly when she announced, "Draco, Jill; you're expecting."

"N-no."

Jill's eyes began to well and she laid back on the bed and crunched into a fetal position. Draco was stunned as well to where he sat down and cupped his head in his hands on the bed next to his Jill.

"I'll give you two a moment; but I'm afraid I need to alert Dumbledore, and your head of house," Pomfrey said and left the room.

There was a moment of silence before the only sound in the wing was Jill's crying.

"J-Jill…" Draco said, in a voice that could only be described as defeated, "Jill… what are we going to do…?"  
Through tears and sobs, he could only hear Jill cry out that she didn't know.

After a few more moments of crying on Jill's part, Draco made his way to Jill's bed and laid beside her, but was careful not to touch her stomach area.

Draco began to say, "I don't know what I-"

"Planning on baby number two, Mr. Malfoy?" came a cold, vindictive voice dripping with venom.

Draco and Jill shot up and adjusted themselves to see Madame Pomfrey, an angry Severus Snape, and a calm, but seemingly disappointed Albus Dumbledore standing in front of them.

"I do hope you both know the seriousness of what you are now plunged into. Not only are you both still children yourself; but you are now waiting to bring a new child into the world. Do you two have anything to say?" Dumbledore said surely, but in his aged, level tone.

"It-this wasn't supposed to happen…" was all that could escape Jill's lips.

"What's done is done," Madame Pomfrey said, "You're not too far along, but I suggest planning ahead now, Jill.

Draco and Jill looked sadly and like they let down everyone, and themselves. Draco took Jill's hand and gently squeezed.

"I am going to be writing to your families, both of you," Snape said coldly.

"Yes, sir," both Draco and Jill said.

"I would like to see you both in my office when you both are ready," Dumbledore said as all the adults left the room.

"What are we going to do?" Jill asked.  
"I don't know, but there is no way you can stay at Hogwarts."  
"What do you mean?"  
"My pregnant girlfriend at school!? Can you imagine!"  
"Draco; this isn't about you! It's not about you anymore! It's about us! Us being you, me and this baby!"

Draco paused.

"I also still have to-"  
"Draco, no! You can't! I'm pregnant with your child! I'm not losing you! I can't raise this baby alone, and I don't want to. I need you."

"What I'm doing-"  
"Is for your father!"

"For my family!"  
"Draco, this is your family now! You, me and this baby. It's much too early, but you are going to be a father in just a few short months."

Draco was silenced. He and Jill just sat there for a while. Waiting to see which on of them would get up first to go see the Headmaster.


	29. Chapter 29

"Are you ready…?" Jill asked after a good time of silence between the.

Jill was no longer crying, and some color had returned to Draco's face when the two got up and left the hospital wing together for the Headmasters office.

In the hallway, the couple walked past all sorts of happy students. Draco took Jill's hand and tried to put on a swagger, but it was obvious by Jill's almost limp walk that something was amiss. Jill squeezed his hand and leaned on him a bit as they walked and tried to hold back tears with every happy face they passed.

"Almost there," Draco said quietly as they pressed on their way.

After a long walk seemingly to be made worse by all the happy people; the two came to the hidden stairway, said the password, and walked briskly up the staircase and entered the office.

"Welcome, you two," Dumbledore said in a caring, but concerned way and offered them chairs.

"Did you write our parents?" Draco asked almost immediately.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I have," the Headmaster said and wrote something down on a piece of parchment.

"Sir," Jill asked, in a very small, embarrassed voice, "What's going to happen to me?"

Dumbledore looked at her with aged eyes and said simply, "Well, Jill, I cannot recall when there was a situation like this at Hogwarts; at least not as long as I have been the Headmaster. I will have to discuss what options you have with Professor Snape and your parents."

Jill could see the color drain from Draco's face once more. The parents. Not only would Draco need to deal with his mother currently, but he knew that his father would reek havoc on him when he got out of Azkaban, and, to top it off, he would need to explain himself to Jill's parents.

"Your parents should be arriving soon," Dumbledore said a bit randomly.

Not a moment later; heavy footsteps could be heard coming into the office. Not surprisingly; a still very angry and bitter looking Snape entered the office, only to shoot glares at his students.

"I hope you both know," Snape said coldly, "I will not be giving out leniency on your potions grades for the happy parents-to-be."

There was a long silence where no one dare spoke, and the only sound was that of Dumbledore's quill against parchment. That is; until groups of steps could be heard entering the office.

Coming up were the Orlovs; who looked as if they had no idea why they were there and Mrs. Malfoy, who was wearing an angry face, but it was obvious that she had just recently been crying.

"Thank you all for taking time out of your day and coming today," Dumbledore said and got up from his desk, "Now, as we all know, your children have gotten themselves into a situation."

"Jill, my baby; how could let yourself get into this?" Mrs. Orlov asked, pressing back tears.

Jill turned her face from her parents and stared down to her lap while Draco tried to slouch down into his seat but was met by his mothers sharp, "Up, Draco! Sit up!"

"I do believe, now we should determine what's the best plan for both Jill, Jill and Draco, and their baby."  
"Jill and Draco?" Mr. Orlov asked, "What do you mean, Dumbledore?"  
"Are you going to want them together still-"  
"Of course!" Mrs. Orlov chimed mid Dumbledores sentence, "Jill didn't get pregnant on her own! The boy needs to be here whether he wants to or not!"

"Are you incinuating," Mrs. Malfoy said a bit snootily, "That my Draco would abandon his child?"  
"It's not just about his child, Narcissa, but also Jill! If your son won't take care of my daughter, then I'll be damned he see his child."  
"You can't-"  
"Oh yes I can. We'll take Jill out of Hogwarts, return to Romania and disappear from all this and you will never hear another word from or about my child or granddaughter!" Sternly hissed Mrs. Orlov.

Mrs. Malfoy looked a gasp.

"My Draco will be there for both Jill and the child. My son is a man of responsibility."

The mothers bickered and quipped back and forth (with Mr. Orlov pretty silent, seeing how it would only be appropriate for him to spar with the other husband) while Draco and Jill just sat in their chairs, embarrassed and ashamed that they were so low as to having their mothers try and defend what little redemption they both had and making the decisions. And yet; they dare not pipe up and risk the fire being blow into their paths.

"Draco and Jill need to stay together; for the child's sake," Mrs. Orlov said (perhaps the calmest thing she said all the meet), "The two might as well get married."

Both Jill and Draco's eyes bulged and the two looked at each other in a negative awe as if asking one another 'did she really say 'married'?'.

"I do agree," Mrs. Malfoy said and she looked at the teenagers, "Yes; a marriage is in order."  
"Are you sure that is the best thing for them? They are so young, after all? Yes, they are having a child together, but is marriage truly the best option?" Dumbledore asked the adults.

Mrs. Malfoy scoffed.

"It's what must be done. Pure Bloods shouldn't have children out of wedlock. That's a disgrace."

Jill couldn't help but cringe when Mrs. Malfoy mentioned she was still supposed to be a pure blood. How was she ever going to tell them that the child was half-blood? Maybe not even witch or wizard material?

"Well then. Now that that's established; what will happen to Jill and her schooling? She is, after all, a year young than Draco and the year is more over than not; but she still has tests and such to work and study for."

"We can't let my baby stay here! She'd be the laughing stock of the school! Jill Orlov, the pregnant exchange student. I won't have it!" Mrs. Orlov explained.

Jill winced at the thought of everyone knowing she was pregnant.

"How about if she come back home?" Mr. Orlov said, after near all time silence.

"We're too far," Mrs. Orlov said sadly, "It'll be impossible to have Jill learn right."

After her sentence, Mrs. Orlov looked at Mrs. Malfoy, and Mr. Orlov soon joined his wife.

"What? What are you looking to me for?" Mrs. Malfoy took a moment before her eyes opened wide and she said strongly,

"Me! Stay with me! But-  
"Your grandchild to," Mrs. Orlov shot back to silence the blonde pure blood.

Mrs. Malfoy sighed deeply but stared deeply and unhappily at the other woman in the room before muttering a fine, but making it noted that Mr. Malfoy would never approve and that she would need to really work to allow Jill to stay in her home for the next few months.

It was now the end of April, with only May and a small portion of June left for school. Classes were buzzing with O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S preparation and this was hardly the best time for Jill to fall into any situation; and Draco was still adamant about his own deeds with the Dark Lord (but wasn't about to bring them up anymore until the deed was done). Draco a 6th year and Jill a 5th year was going to be very difficult; because not only was this year a problem, they had more schooling to go unless they drop out (which is something neither wanted to do).

"So it's settled," Mrs. Orlov declared after a bit more squabbling about with the other teenagers mother, "Jill will live with Narcissa, and possibly Lucius, until the baby is born."

It was so obvious Orlov added the Lucius bit for pure spite; and it was well known that Mr. Malfoy was disgraced and behind bars.

"Excuse me," Snape finally said (no one really remembered him), "But who will be working with Jill?"  
"I was hoping, Severus, that could be you."  
"Me, sir??"  
"Yes. I do not expect everything of you, but I would hope that you could pop by and help Jill with potions and be sure she's on the right track. If I do recall; you and Lucius were friendly back in your school days. Just take it as a favor to him."

Dumbledore smiled (he was glad Severus walked into his idea, maybe trap if you would. Made bringing it up much easier). Snape sneered. He sneered the nodded and briskly left the office with angry steps and was certain to take it out on his next class (especially if they were of the Gryffindor sect).

"W-When will I leave?" Jill asked weakly.

Everyone looked at her.

"Soon," Mrs. Malfoy said, "The sooner we get you into private, the better. I can see a bit of tummy now."

Jill could see Draco wanting to snap back at his own mother; but was biting his tongue (literally) and gripping the arms of the chair.

"We can arrange the wedding later; for now, just get Jill settled in Malfoy Manor and working. Draco will stay here-"

"Pardon, Mrs. Orlov," Dumbledore said, "But I would have no objections to Mr. Malfoy spending time at home with Jill occasionally."

Mrs. Orlov looked at her husband and then to Mrs. Malfoy and restated her statement as, "Fine. We'll arrange the wedding later; for now, just get Jill settled in Malfoy Manor and working… and we can let Draco visit on the weekends or something."

It was settled. In a single meeting; the lives and fates of Draco and Jill had almost completely been dictated. Not only were they told how their lives were going to be, they had no say.

After the meeting was done, and everyone left and scattered; Jill kissed Draco goodbye and went into her dorm, collected an inked quill and parchment and went to the owlery where Iga was happily perched. There, Jill composed a long and sad letter announcing her state, her marriage, and (in a bit of a numb gaze) that she was afraid that she could never visit her birth family again; and that she was sorry, but the society she was raised in would not support her if they knew. A few tears fell as she wrote a separate goodbye and sorry to each member of the family and said that they should just think of her as a dead daughter; and that maybe; maybe she could manage to tell them when the baby is born. It pained her to do it; but she sent the letter off to the Lock family and sadly sent herself back to the girls dorm; saddened that whatever independent promise she had for herself was gone; and now a new life of formalities and rules and traditions and appearances was being unleashed up not only herself, but Draco and even a life yet to take a breath.


	30. Chapter 30

Jill had gotten used to packing her bags up; but now she was sluggish and sad to know she wouldn't be back in her bed this year; and probly not even next year. Calculations done; she was about due in about December. December. Already 3 months after school started. As Jill packed up her final things she pondered all about what would happened.

She and Draco were getting married. When? Would they live in Malfoy Manor? Could Jill reenter Hogwarts after the baby was born? Who would care for it? What about Draco and his dark arts work? Would he give that up? If Lucius was released would he force Draco so stick with it? Those weren't her only questions.

Finally, Jill finished her packing and quietly made her way down the corridors while every one else was at class. Jill left a message to Hermione and Ginny, but it only said that she was leaving and didn't know when she was returning. Sadly; she took a final stroll down the hallways and into the headmasters' office; where both Iga in her cage and a very unhappy Mrs. Malfoy waited.

"Good-bye, Jill. I'm going to send someone to get your work in order soon. Until then; rest and be careful. Draco will visit on the weekends and you can owl me whenever you need," were Dumbledore's final words as the two woman floo'd back to Malfoy Manor.

"Do you remember the room you stayed in when you stayed over for Christmas?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"Yes."  
"That's your room. The house-elves will do whatever you want, you're free about the grounds except for the other bedrooms including the master and Draco's and any locked room."  
"Mrs. Malfoy?"  
She sighed.

"I am so sorry that this happened, and I want to know if you want something of me, I'll do it and I will be sure to stay out of your way."

Mrs. Malfoy sighed once more; but this wasn't from annoyance, but something else. She signaled Jill to follow her to the main family room and the two sat down across from each other.

"I don't hate you, dear. I don't. I think you are a lovely girl and a good influence on my boy. But; I did not want grandchildren now."

"Thank you, and I understand."

"Listen to me. My Draco has no idea what he's getting into; with you or his fathers business. That's all I'm going to say."

Jill understood it was best to just leave. She swiftly went to her room where she saw her things unpacked and her caged owl there as well. Jill opened the window and let her owl out and Iga happily flew out the window and spread her wings.

It was within the hour when she realized how boring things were outside school. She didn't have her familiar territory of home, no friends to write to, and Draco wasn't due for a few days.

Jill was lying on her bed when a knock at her door eagerly peaked her interest and she happily welcomed whoever was knocking. To her surprise; it was a house-elf.

Jill eagerly and excitedly tried to start conversation; but the poor elf was so unused to the affection and interest; she quickly scampered away in fear.

Saddened and alone; Jill did the only thing she could. She took to her quill and ink and began to think. Think of names for the baby. This was hardly how she thought herself at her age; planning names for a baby arriving in 9 months.

Jill knew that expecting a baby while in school was no luxury; but she never expected it to be such a bore. For the rest of the week all she did was sleep and wander around the mansion. Occasionally she spoke to her future mother-in-law. Mrs. Malfoy was slowly warming up to Jill, but even then all the conversation was about were names and plans. Not surprisingly; Narcissa wanted everything planned (including hinting to name the baby after the father or other Malfoy man if it was a boy and after a woman on the Black side of the family if a girl).

Even so; Jill waited patiently for the weekend for Draco. It seemed like she'd be waiting for and even maybe on Draco for a long, long, long time.


	31. Chapter 31

"M-Miss Jill…? Mr. Draco is here."

Jill's eyes shined and she raced down to the master fireplace where she saw Draco step from. She immiedetly hugged him tight and pulled him onto the sofa to ask what was going around school.

"It's fine. The Weasley girl and Granger are asking question about where you are, though. Oh," Draco reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small stack of papers, "I'm supposed to bring and collect your homework on the weekends."  
"I'm so happy you're here," Jill said as she put the papers beside her and leaned on Draco's chest.  
"I miss you at school."  
"It's so boring here. A-and I have so many questions…"

"I know, I know… just trust me, Orlov."

Jill wanted to ask more questions, but was interrupted by Mrs. Malfoy entering the room and Draco going over to hug his mother. While Narcissa would never want her son to be a father so young, she did love the fact he was now home on a regular basis and she could just give him the cookies and sweets she bakes instead of owling them.

"Draco, I need a word with you," Narcissa said and pulled her son into the hallway and out of sight and ear of the Jill.

Taking a moment she looked over her homework. Nothing she couldn't handle; and if need be she may be able to owl Hermione for help (or answers). She realized how much she missed school; even the work and teachers. Maybe even Snape when she saw what he left for her. Jill knew he was doing it to make life harder; she just new it.

After a while Draco returned in the room and sat down next to Jill.

"What's going on?" Jill asked a bit quietly when she thought Mrs. Malfoy wasn't still around.

"Don't worry, mothers gone. And," Draco swallowed hard, "She was just reminding me of something."

"What?"  
"Just something."  
"Don't worry."

Of course Jill was worried, but she thought better not to press the issue. Instead, she brought Draco up to her room and showed him the list of baby names. Draco seemed to be slightly intimidated. He peered at the list and pointed out a few names that would never do (he thought that 'Kyle' had no pure blood charm, and 'Crystal' didn't ring as nice as 'Diamond'… but Jill would never name her daughter Diamond).

"This name looks nice for a girl," Draco said as he pointed to a name.  
"That one. It's nice."  
"Where'd you come up with it?"

"Eh. Just kinda…came to me."  
"For a boy I like this one; it's strong and meaningful."  
"I thought you'd like it," Jill said as she went to hold Draco's hand.

Draco was slightly taken aback. This wasn't a call for hand holding… and yet; it felt just as nice. Jill sat in the chair and Draco stood next to her with a hand in hand and fingers laced on the desk.

"What do you think?" Draco asked.  
"I think we're going to have a lot to do to get ready for this baby."


	32. Chapter 32

No one said being pregnant while school age would be easy. Jill spent the work week with homework and dullness (Mrs. Malfoy did try and make things alright for Jill; but there was just such a gap in situations when you compared hers and Jill's pregnancies). The weekend were spent with Draco, which was good; except without Hogwarts, they were usually unsure of what to do except just talk in one of the room. Jill received mail from Hermione, Ginny and even her parents. Afraid that Hermione and Ginny would go after Draco; Jill simply stated that she was planning to return to Drumstrang. She doubted the girls believed her; but she tried.

As promised; school work was delivered by Draco for the rest of the year and tutors were sent to the Malfoy mansion to teach Jill. It was usually someone from the Ministry of Magic (meaning a Hogwarts professor-wannabe). Every so often the tutor would switch; which was usually uncomfortable for Jill. Sometimes the new person would be considerate and understanding, sometimes they'd be uninterested and lazy, and some even looking down at the girl for her situation. Her testing came and went of course and it was getting hard not to notice Jill's growing belly.

On the final day of school Jill waited near the main fireplace all day for Draco to return for the summer. Her own parents, for some reason, were tied up with their own ministry back home. Her parents wouldn't say but she was afraid it dealt with her true blood status.

After months of inadequate time and talking; Draco was home. He held his bags and in was still in his school robes when he arrived with his mother. Instantly, Draco went to Jill and hugged her tightly saying how boring school was and how much he looked forward to spending time with her besides a measly weekend. Jill was glowing. And it wasn't just pregnancy glow either. She was sure Draco loved her and the baby.

"How are you, mother?" Draco asked as he went to his mother after he finished hugging Jill.  
"Fine, dear, fine. I'm just so lonely without your father."

Jill was tempted to roll her eyes. She may not have been anything like Lucius; but Jill liked to think she was better than nothing. Draco was obvious unaware of her thoughts and went on about how the Malfoy family will be brought back to peak sometime when Lucius is out. No matter what Lucius did; he always seemed to have fans in his wife and son. Jill gave him some credit. Either his family really loved him or they really needed him.

"I'm so happy its summer, Draco," Jill said as they went to his room followed by a house-elf with his things.  
"I promise this will be a good summer," Draco said as they went to sit on his bed.

Draco went on and on about how he was going to be the man he knew he had to be. He said that he realized that he needed to take charge and be a real Malfoy man. Jill was near tears. All she wanted to hear how Draco would be there for her; and he was.

Summer is a funny time: sweltering heat, tan lines, lemonade, and for some; boredom. Jill felt silly when she realized that Draco being there all the time wasn't the cure-all for boredom or pregnancy. Draco's mother seemed to fawn over him, both babying him and monopolizing his time. Now Jill really wished that Lucius would just come home. Worse off; even when Jill wanted to discuss matters about the baby, Draco acted as if he knew all.

"The baby's room will be next to ours. Ours? Well of course you'll start sleeping in my room. Mother and Father won't be bothered. And if they are they'll just get us a place of our own."

Jill never thought she and Draco would disagree or fight over so much. It seemed everything was a near argument all of a sudden. So just being pregnant as a teen wasn't enough; there were fights, boredom, mood-swings, craving and all the weight. Mrs. Malfoy and he were almost constantly going to get new clothes tailored. Jill was so fed up with everyone including her parents. They kept telling her there was trouble not only with the government, but apparently there was some dark magic about. Hermione and Ginny stopped writing (or their letters were being sent to the wrong place).

Summer was such a bother. And not only was she bored and angered about the mansion, Mrs. Malfoy was also different. She was tensed and spending more time with her son alone in a study room that was always off limits to her. Jill didn't really take notice of it; until one night she heard Mrs. Malfoy and another women she called 'Bella' outside her door one night. She couldn't hear all of their conversation; but it led to them going downstairs. Whatever happened; Narcissa was back by morning to have breakfast with her son and future daughter-in-law.

Just as soon as the summer started; it soon ended. Very pregnant, Draco once again left for school, leaving Jill to be at the mercy of herself and tutors. How she missed the schools she loved so much; Hogwarts and Drumstrang. And even worse; Draco wasn't telling her much when he began to visit later on. He was distant and aloof, talking very vaguely.

"Dammit, Draco!" Jill finally exclaimed on Saturday in October.

It was already near Halloween; and Jill was hardly recognizable. Her hair was longer, her belly was big, and even though she had a few months to due date; she was so tired of being pregnant. It was not fun or how she expected her first pregnancy to be like. She was tired of being heavy and tired of pestering house-elves for a weird combination of chocolate frogs and pasta.

"I'm tried of this! All you do is mope! Honestly; I wish I was you! I wish I was at Hogwarts; with people and interest! But I'm here, bored to tears carrying a life we didn't want!"

Draco was stunned. For once in his life; he was stunned, and it wasn't magic either. He was watching the girl he loved, the girl he was going to end up married to screaming about how bad he was and how she didn't want the baby.

"Fine! You know what, Orlov? Have the bastard yourself," Draco sneered.

Jill was screaming and followed him as he went to the fireplace and hissed the command back to the Slytherin common room.

"Damn git." Jill spat not even a minute after he was gone.


	33. Chapter 33

"Are you all right? I heard commotion?" Mrs. Malfoy asked as she entered the room right after Draco left for school.

"Draco left," Jill said bitterly and just sat herself down on a nearby couch.  
"What? When's he coming back!?" Narcissa asked, in shock.

"Hopefully never."  
"Don't say that, dear. He's under a great deal of stress and-"  
"Stress?? And?? I'm pregnant at 16! What's he doing? It's not like he's poor and helpless."

Mrs. Malfoy looked as if she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. All the stress of the last few weeks was painfully obvious on her face as she sat down next to Jill and took her hands.

"You must understand; Draco was given a task, a great task. It's dangerous and while I have faith in my son, I don't think he can do it…."  
"And? Where did this task come from?"

There was a long silence and Jill's face dropped.

"Not him…?"

Narcissa shed a tear and nodded.

"The Dark Lord assigned it himself. In fact…," her voice went quieter, "Draco will be receiving his dark mark soon."

"Mrs. Malfoy," Jill was at some loss for words, "You know I love Draco, and I thank you for opening your home to me and this baby…. but I can't let this baby be born into darkness."

Jill took her hands back and placed them on her growing belly. She sighed and thought about it all. Not only did she not want a baby born and influenced in dark magic; but it would be such a disgrace to her biological family. Jill wished she could talk to them; but knew it was best to just push them aside; for everyone's sake.

The two ladies just sat there. If this was even just three years ago; Mrs. Malfoy would give a sophiscated chuckle and bouncily say how everything would be better when the Dark Lord rose again. If only. The pressure of Voldemort rising, Lucius' activities and incarceration, Draco's task and her future grandchild all aged and twisted her views. She could only sit back and watch the events unfold and hope that nothing more would happen to her family. But luckily; Snape was a good friend to Lucius and he agreed to protect Draco.

Back at Hogwarts; Draco was just as flustered. He angrily sat down in his favorite armchair in his common room and thought. He rolled up his sleeve and looked at his bare forearm; knowing it would soon proudly wave the dark mark. But would it really be proud? Now thinking; Draco knew that being given a task straight from the Dark Lord was not as glamorous or easy and he had thought it would be. But he had to do it. Do it or not only would he be killed; but his entire family including Jill and the baby. Draco sneered at himself and leaned back in his chair. He was alone. His father, the one man who could possibly understand, was in prison like a common criminal. His mother was blinded by love and fear. Jill wanted nothing to do with it all. Where did that leave Draco? He made his mind up a while ago but now had doubts. He had a plan, but it would take time to master. And with that; he got up from the chair and went to find the room of requirement.


	34. Chapter 34

Halloween was anything but fun or scary. Draco was returning for weekends again and Jill was getting her schoolwork done; but that was it. The only real positive to come out her situation was that she and Mrs. Malfoy had become rather close. This gave Jill someone to talk to, at least. They bounced potential baby names off eachother and shared some giggles about Hogwarts stories and the Mrs. even told Jill how her and Lucius met.

On that average Halloween, which fell upon a Sunday, Draco surprised Jill in her room as she was just scribbling on some parchment. Draco brought a chair and sat next to her and looked in her eyes and said simply, "I don't know what I'm doing."

"What do you mean?" Jill asked.

She was still partially angry at Draco; but for now she put that aside.

"Voldemort wants me to do something. I've been working on a plan to help myself and to help him; but it dawned on me. I don't know if I can do it…"  
"Don't do it, Draco."  
"I….I need to."  
"No you don't."  
"I think I do."  
"No! Draco, we've had this discussion time and time again! When will you get off this notion you are your father?? Shouldn't him landing in jail be a sign to pull away??"  
"I know I'm not my father!"

Jill was silenced.

"I know I'm not him, Jill! I know. What I mean is I have to because if I don't he'll-"  
"What??"  
"He'll kill me! He'll kill my mother and father and you and our baby!"

Jill looked like she didn't completely understand, but Draco's face was scaring her into just believing. He looked scared and stuck.

"Draco," Jill took Draco's hands, "There has to be another way-"  
"No, no, no there isn't. Mother doesn't read the papers anymore on account of not wanting to see our name shamed; but if she did you'd know things are bad. You complain about boredom? Well people are disappearing. People are disappearing and dying and I can't let me or my family be one of them. I need to do it."  
"What do you need to do, though?"  
"…..I need to kill Dumbledore."

"What!?"  
"I need to. I'm working on a plan. It's been risky; but I've found out I can have Death Eaters get into Hogwarts by vanishing cabnets. It's really bad. They're searching people who enter Hogwarts and all kinds of defenses are about the grounds."  
"Draco; Draco, no," Jill was in tears, "I love you and I can't raise this baby alone. We need to do something else."

Draco put a hand on Jill's belly and repeated his stance.

"What about the muggle world?"  
"No. Never."  
"Draco, I'm not thinking about you. I'm thinking about this baby. If you fail; then what will become of the baby? Of your family and of me?"

"Even the muggle world isn't safe. Death Eaters are running amock there as well."

Jill was on the fence. She didn't want to tell Draco about the Locks, but was now worried. If muggles are in the crosshairs; they are at double the risk if anyone found out her secret.

Even after Halloween Jill tried to convince Draco they needed to take Mrs. Malfoy and go into hiding; maybe even fake their own deaths. It was November and the baby was due in about a month. Jill was anxious and so was Draco. He was still working on his plan to aid the Death Eaters. He had a few ideas and was being aided by Snape. While with Jill he was worrisome, he tried to act as if he was relishing his task and prepared.

Jill was growing even more pregnant and Mrs. Malfoy was setting up a nursery for the soon-arrival. It was a lovely room in shades of greens from warm to rich with touches of black and white. It was a very Slytherin-baby room.

"Did you pick out a name yet?" Narcissa asked as she hung a snake mobile from the crib.  
"Yes; one for a boy and a girl."

Each day was a new wait. Waiting for the baby, waiting for Draco, and even for Jill's parents. They haven't sent letters and Jill didn't know if she could send any.

Unfortunatly; Jill was about to see first hand how bad things were.


	35. Chapter 35

Draco came to Malfoy Manor one Friday with a more dismal than usual look on his face and carrying the Daily Prophet in hand.

"Hey," Jill greeted with a kiss and received a gentle one back.  
"Jill…" Draco's voice trailed off and Jill gave him a quizzical look.

He sullenly sat down and gave her the paper turned to the second page and put his face in his hands.  
Jill sat next to him and put a hand on his knee and read that page.

'STRANGE DISSAPEARENCES AND MURDERS CONTIUNE TO NEIGHBORING COUNTRIES' was the headliner, just below was a moving picture of a foreign ministry worker giving a speech with wanted posters behind him.

Jill continued to read the story, it saying;

"Foreign ministry officials reeling over deaths of prominent families and persons in not only magical London, but also Bulgaria and Romania. The Ministries have released the numbers and names of known victims killed by Death Eaters in the last few months. Sources say that most of the fatalities were results of declination of joining He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named or resistance. For now all people are advised to take care when dealing with unfamiliar persons and to be prepared at all times for an emergency."

It wasn't until she saw her parents' names on the list of deaths she was really impacted on what that column said. Her parents were dead. Worse off; she couldn't cry. She set the paper down and leaned on Draco as he did to her before. Her biological family couldn't be contacted for safety reasons, and now her other family was dead along with many others in many places.

"I'm so sorry, Jill," Draco managed to quietly say.  
"Draco….we need to leave."  
"I need to-"  
"No," Unlike all the times before, Jill was cool, calm and cold; "We need to leave. Take your mother and leave. Just disappear. Don't tell anyone; not even Dumbledore. We can run with your mother."  
"Even if I wanted to; where would we go? Not like we ever needed or wanted connections outside the wizarding world, anyway."  
"If I come up with a place; will we go?"  
"You won't-"  
"If I do. Will you promise? Draco, we can't live like this. In fact; does the Dark Lord know about me? What about Potter and you?"  
"The Dark Lord doesn't care about you. I don't think he knows your pregnant, but he made damns sure that you aren't supposed to get in my way… and Potter is annoying as all Hell trying to figure out what I'm doing. He's also spending a good amount of time with Dumbledore."  
"We're not staying here," Jill said in a matter-of-fact tone and got up.

She went to her room and locked the door behind her. She needed to wait for night fall when everyone was asleep before she could go and execute her plan. It would be a bit risky in her condition; but Jill was channeling Gryffindor courage.

So then, after some time had past with Draco and his mum asleep, Jill sneaked down to the fireplace and floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron. It shocked the people that a young woman, pregnant none-the-less was floo'ing and leaving into the night.

Under the cover of night; Jill went as fast as she could to the Lock household. She took a few wrong turns and was unsure if she always on the way; but eventually she made it. She went up the steps and knocked on the door, out of breath and hurting feet. When the door opened and the living room lights shown on her stressed face she couldn't help but smile.

"Jill?? Is it really you?" Mr. Lock explained as he ushered Jill inside and onto the sofa.

"My baby!" Mrs. Lock exclaimed and quickly sat down next to her youngest daughter and hugged her. Mr. Lock soon joined her on the other side of Jill.

"I'm sorry I just showed up-"  
"Oh no, no, Jill. We're happy! We thought we'd never see you're again," Angela exclaimed.  
"I know I was horrid in my last letter; but I was numb and unsure. But; I honestly wish I was only unsure. Things are bad back home. Bad. People are dying and disappearing and the man I love; the man who's child I'm carrying and his family is in the thick of it."

"My poor baby," Angela said, "Here, let me get you something."

Jill continued to plead her situation to her dad and he tried to input the best he could with his very limited knowledge.

"Is that why there have been so many problems here? That Voldemor guy?"  
"Yes, Voldemort," Jill said to her father and grateful accepted tea from Angela.

"I wish I didn't need to come here, but… the Orlovs are dead and I have no one else to turn too. Voldemort killed my parents because they wouldn't join him."

Angela and Max were astounded.

"I need a place. I need a house. I need to live in a house with Draco and Mrs. Malfoy in the muggle world. I just don't know where…  
Do you know any empty houses?"

Angel and Max looked at each other and they smiled at each other and then Jill.

"Jill, you're our little baby and we would do anything for you, and we know that these are dark times. We are willing to do anything to help you and your new family. You can stay here. Maxton moved out a few months ago and we can send Kay to Aunt Susie's and-and you're mother and I have friends who we are long overdue to see."

"Oh, no. I can't. I can't ask you to leave. I just need to know if you know of any houses. I know it's rude and illegal; but if you know of any people out of town I can stay there temporarily and-"  
"No. You're staying here."

Jill tried to convince the adults otherwise; she finally gave in. By that time tomorrow Jill would have evacuated the Malfoys and herself to the muggle house.


	36. Chapter 36

Jill awoke a bit late in her bed in Malfoy Manor. She returned there safe after her late night visit. When she was all bathed and dressed she went to find Draco. He was sitting in the dining room nibbling at a later breakfast with his mother. Greeted with a kiss, she sat down beside him and flatly told them about the house.

"Never!" Narcissa piped up.  
"Mrs. Malfoy; I've come to love you as a mother; but damn this isn't your time!"

Mrs. Malfoy looked slightly a gasp; as no one ever took a tone with her.

"Look; I found an empty house far from all the darkness. We'll be safe we'll be-"  
"Disgraced!" Mrs. Malfoy exclaimed.  
"This isn't about your name! This is about us surviving! This baby being born safe and unharmed!"  
"But Draco's task-"  
"No. I know what it is; and it's not worth it," Jill turned to Draco, "Killing one of the most powerful forces in the world isn't going to help anything, but make it worse! This isn't the way things should be. Draco; please. Think about your family! We're not little kids anymore! We need to step away from the shadows."

Draco looked like his mind was reeling in so many ways. He was looking at his mother and back at Jill.

"Mother; I hate the muggles as much as you do... but I can't risk my baby getting hurt if I should fail…or succeed."  
"I am not going! Draco, if your father-"  
"Yes, I know, mother! Father would disown me for this but he's not here! Maybe if he was he could offer some help but he's not. Okay; he's locked up like an animal! Our name is already in the mud so we might as well make an attempt to survive so we can clean it up."

Mrs. Malfoy was stunned and grasping at words.

The rest of the day house-elves packed up the necessities and readied to leave. Mrs. Malfoy was still putting off a fit, but there was no way she'd leave her son alone. So once more, Jill floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron (but this time with company and bags). In the place, people peered questioningly at the trio. Mrs. Malfoy and Draco tried to cover their faces but Draco hissed "What the bloody Hell are you looking at??" to a few people as they left for the house.

"I cannot believe we are reduced to this," Mrs. Malfoy moaned as Jill used the spare key under the mat to open the door.

They all entered the cozy house, to which Draco seemed to feel slightly claustrophobic stating he'd "never been in such a small house".

Slowly but surely they all went to their rooms (Mrs. Malfoy in the master, Jill in Kay's room and Draco in Maxton's) and unpacked. Mrs. Malfoy went to make dinner and Jill took a load off in front of the sofa and played with the muggle TV, trying to play coy with Draco's questions.

"We're safe here," Jill said as she rested her head on Draco's shoulders.  
"I hope so. With me missing the Dark Lord will defiantly know something is amiss."  
"We'll be ok."

For a while; they were ok. Jill was about to be due at the now end of November. She was on bed rest and Mrs. Malfoy set up the room for her if she went into labor. She and Draco were always nearby, Draco only occasionally leaving for groceries (the Locks were kind enough to leave a generous amount of muggle money on the table; and Jill was happy no one found that suspicious). Day in and out she waited to go into labor. Although she was scared; Mrs. Malfoy assured her everything would go alright as she knew a good amount of magic spells to help ease things. Jill was very happy she said that; because on November 29th, it was time. Jill went into labor.

Mrs. Malfoy and Draco came to her aid. Mrs. Malfoy, proving she was no liar, casted a few spells and sent Draco to fetch some things around the house while aiding Jill. It was long and painful; and Jill grasped Draco's hand too tight many a time; but it was worth it.

"D-Draco…!" Jill screeched and looked him in the eye; her face red and teary.

"C'mon, Jill. Almost, almost. Our baby is almost here."  
"Push, dear, just a few more," Mrs. Malfoy said.

Draco put a wet rag on Jill's forehead and kept his hand in hers all those hours. Draco was tired and his hand near cripple when Mrs. Malfoy finally announced she saw the baby.

"Just one more big one, Jill…!"

Jill complied and put all force into the final push and Mrs. Malfoy help take the baby who was crying and wriggling and immediately wrapped in a blanket.

"You did it! You did it, Jill!" Draco explained.

Jill's head was back, she was panting but she was happy. Mrs. Malfoy cleaned the baby up some and handed the child to Jill who looked endearingly at her baby.

"…Beautiful," Draco finally managed to say.

The three adults (you might as well consider Draco and Jill adults, now) were tired, physically in shambles and proud as can be. Narcissa did a few spells to be sure the baby was healthy and clean and the parents were proud as could be.

"We love you, our little baby," Jill whispered endearlingly at her child who was sleeping soundly in her arms.  
"Good looking Malfoy," Draco said and held Jill with him.  
"Remember that name we liked?"  
"Yea."  
"I think it's fitting. Don't you, Daddy?"

For that moment; there was no hostility. There was no dark magic, no war, and no strife. There was only a new life and new family. For once; there was calm and nothing to fear. The baby had arrived, they were all safe (and even though Draco and Narcissa weren't thinking it, Jill was happy to know she was sure that Harry Potter and friends were off trying to take Voldemort down). In the eyes of Narcissa and Draco; for once something pure came out of the muggle world.


	37. Chapter 37

There was a muggle known as Anne Frank during a time muggles called 'World War II' when the Axis powers clashed with the Allies. Among the most well known people was a 13 year old girl named Anne Frank. She lived in a small annex in Nazi (maybe even a muggle Death Eater group) run Germany. Hiding for years with many other people in cramp quarters, she long awaited a time to go home and be free.

The situation for the new family was similar.

It had been a few weeks since their leave from the wearing world and they were all sure that Voldemort knew something was wrong. They lived in both fear and comfort. The Locks were not nearby (Maxton included) and they only left the house when need-be and it was often all together with hoods on. Occasionally they could get a look at a Daily Prophet and they knew things were bad.

The three cared for the baby and slowly waited for what they hoped was a happy ending. Narcissa and Draco had adapted to the muggle home, even seeming to enjoy the muggle television. The baby was healthy and gaining weight and crying and sleeping and entertaining but tiring the new parents as should have been. Draco lost some of his attitude and even softened up a bit. Narcissa even seemed to enjoy being a house-wife to a family again.

Unfortunately; the serene would never last.

The first proof of this came around spring time. It was all over the Prophet that Draco's mission was fulfilled. Snape killed Dumbledore. Narcissa was especially upset by this; since she made the Vow with him.

Slowly but surely, just the aura grew darker. Jill made sure her loyal Iga was never out after dark and the baby was always within sight, even in doors.

"When will it end?" Jill asked Draco one night.

Jill was sitting at the kitchen table holding the baby.

It wasn't the lavish nursery Mrs. Malfoy prepared; but they were lucky enough to have enough things for the baby like clothes and a crib in Kay's room, which Draco also shared.

"It has to."  
"I hope so, Draco. I really hope so. I thought this would be better; but it's just by a hair. I mean, we can't raise our child in fear…"  
"We won't. If I know Potter he'll stalk down the Dark Lord with Granger and Weasley and all the others."  
"…I hope he wins."  
"For once; so do I."

For a while, all was well. Yes; it was gloomy and going outside hosted some paranoia; it was livable and they all did feel a bit safer. Just a bit.

Jill didn't know what it was that made her get Draco and Mrs. Malfoy when there was a knock at the door one evening.

"Take the baby, Draco-"  
"What, no; I'll get it-"  
"If they're Death Eaters they'll know who you are."

The knocks were louder so Draco, with a sigh agreed. He took the baby from Jill's arms and took his mother upstairs and handed off the baby to his mother as they watched Jill answer the door (his wand out)

"Yes?" Jill asked as she opened the door, carefully of course.

Jill stood in place for a while; her face full of shock. Draco was anxious and finally couldn't take it and ran down the stairs to confront who was there. And when Draco saw; he was just as awed. Was who was standing there, really who was standing there in front of the two new parents?


	38. The Final Chapter

"F-Father…?" Draco finally managed to say.

Mrs. Malfoy and the baby could be heard rushing into the living room.

"L-Lucius…? Lucius!!" Narcissa explained and handed the baby to Jill and threw herself at her husband.

Her grabbed her tightly and kissed her neck.

Mr. Malfoy had really fallen from his former glory. His hair wasn't a shiny white-blonde, but a dull shade, longer and unkempt. He had a few scratches and bruises on his face and his clothes were loose account of poor diet at Azkaban. Even his eyes were changed. No longer were they cold grey; but a dead grey.

"Narcissa…my Narcissa…my only Narcissa…." He said gently.  
"Oh; sit down, my darling!" Mrs. Malfoy explained and brought her husband to the sofa where she held him tight.

Just as astounded, Jill and Draco came over and sat nearby.

"How did you get out? How do you know where we are?"  
"He freed me…he freed all the prisoners who would join him. He- he was reluctant; but gave me my wand back and said I needed to find and present you all."  
"What does Vo-"  
"DON'T SAY IT!"

The room was quiet and Jill was trying to be sure the baby wouldn't come out screaming.

"There's a taboo on the name," Lucius said, "Never say it or we'll be up to out noses in Death Eaters."  
"Oh my poor, Lucius," Mrs. Malfoy said as she began to cry.  
"Did you say you were sent to present us?" Jill asked.  
"Yes," Mr. Malfoy said lifelessly (it seemed he hadn't noticed, or wanted to acknowledge, the baby yet), "He wants to know why Draco didn't complete his task, why Snape had to, and why you all disappeared."  
"You can't tell him where we are, Father."  
"I'm not!"

Draco looked at his father. The son had never seen his father in any state close to this.

"Being in Azkaban showed me how bad this is. I was afraid they would come after you."

Lucius continued to tell the others about what he knew about Voldemort. The horcruxes, Harry Potter running around trying to destroy them, who he knew was dead, were just a few things Lucius talked about. In return however, Jill and Draco managed to show Lucius his grandchild. Jill didn't know if it was the fact he was beaten and broken or if he genuinely was happy to have a grandchild; but Lucius seemed to be uncharacteristically gently and happy to hold the baby. Draco and Jill also said they still planned on getting married sometime later. So their baby was born out of wedlock; not like that mattered anymore.

"So; this is where you've take refuge?" Lucius finally asked.  
"Yes," Jill said as she took back the child.  
"Not bad an idea. It's impossible to walk the street without meeting a Death Eater in the wizaring world. Things are progressing faster than thought."

It took a few more months into summer to heal Lucius fully. That meant feeding him right; getting his hair cut to it's usually length and the color in both hair and skin returning. Slowly but surely however, he recovered. He looked like Mr. Malfoy again; but that dead look in his eyes never completely went back to cold. Jill doubted he'd ever really be the same again (even if his attitude was more or less back).

Narcissa and Draco's moods were lifted with him safe (and Jill loved that he seemed to be so relieved everyone was alive to care that his teenage son was engaged and with a child in a muggle house). The original three were also happy they had a very competent wizard with them, since no one doubted Lucius wasn't strong in his own right.

"Good looking baby," Lucius said as he watched his grandchild slowly develop.

It was almost surreal. Even if someone told Jill a two years ago things would get bad in their world; she never would have expected her hidden blood status to save her and her family. Even with all the strife; they were safe. Never did a Death Eater come around or Lucius' loyalties split. They all lived together in that little muggle house; waiting for the day when they could return to Malfoy Manor in peace.

Every so often they'd learn who was dead, who was found, and what was going on. It seemed like Harry was winning; but was it so?

Months went by.

Soon a new year started; but of course Draco and Jill didn't leave on the Hogwarts Express at 12 PM on the dot. Instead they were busy feeding their child, as usual.

No longer were they the plucky teenagers like just a two school years ago. They had physically aged into adults and accepted the role of parents (with some grandparent-ly help of course).

Jill's hair was a bit longer and always tied back. She weighed a bit more and seemed to have a more gentle look in her eyes. It almost seemed she turned into a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff at heart; because ambition didn't mean so much to her anymore. She just wanted her child to be happy, not matter the childs ambition. Jill also learned the importance of family, even if she was relatively parent-less.

Draco was growing his hair out some (like his father) and also aged a bit mentally and otherwise. He, however, remained a bit of an ambitious git who seemed to take fatherhood as another thing to make him better; that he was a pure blood father to a pure blood baby (so he thought).

It was a long, long time the family hid. Months.  
It was in the back of Jill's mind they would end up living the muggle life for a while after Voldemort's defeat (after all; how would they know it was safe to return home?)

Luckily; like many things, that thought had a way of presenting itself with a solution.

On a summer morning there was a new knock at the door. Still a bit anxious about Death Eaters; Jill opened the door with her wand; but immediately knew it wasn't a need. Instead; she welcomed in her old Hogwarts friend and her company.

In walked Hermione, Ron and Harry Potter himself into the home. The Malfoys were stunned but silent. Draco just managed to give a glare.

"I hope this is on a good note…" Jill said as she and the trio sat in the living room.  
"It's over. We've won," Harry said with a smile.  
"Who was killed?" Narcissa asked from the kitchen.  
"Your sister, Bellatrix and Nymphandora Tonks. But she and Remus Lupin, who also died, had a child being raised by your other sister," Harry said.

Narcissa looked deeply saddened by the news. She loved her sister; even if she was evil.

The trio talked a long time with Jill. They talked about how everything was; and that Harry made it sure that there would be no charges brought up on anyone.

The war was over.

The trio left, Hermione whispering they should send post sometimes; and it was time to get ready to leave. The Malfoy and Jill packed up and left for the Leaky Cauldron; but Jill asked to stay behind.

Now alone in the house and having sent a letter to the Locks by Iga; she waited. And when they arrived she hugged them all. Angela, Max and Kay. She thanked them profusely and promised she'd bring the baby over sometimes.

"Jill, your father and I made a decision," Angela said.  
"What?"  
"We've decided that your child is better suited to your magic world. We don't want to confuse the baby or make things difficult for you and that new husband of yours."  
"Are you sure? I mean, I'll find a way-"

Angel and Max smiled but shook their heads.

"We know you and that Draco boy will do an excellent job of being parents," Angela said.  
"But- I feel like you deserve something. I mean; I near kicked you out of hours for what over a year? And I know you love-"  
"We did it out of love. And in love sometimes you need to give something up. We gave you up to the magic world to give you a better life. We were lucky enough to see you now and have you in our lives to show us how great you grew up. Now; you need to return to the magic world with a family of your own. We always will love you, Jill." Max said.

Immiedetly Jill went and tightly hugged both parents and sister who even whispered that she was sorry for her hatred and that she did love her.

~~~  
Draco and Jill did eventually do what they were told they were going to do. They both finished school (Jill was bumped up to Draco's year) and Draco prepared to enter the Ministry.

There were a lot of differences in their world now. But even so Draco and Jill were deteriamed to make a life.

And to start that off; Draco and Jill married the day after school ended. It was private; only attended by Lucius, Narcissa and their baby. It was on the Malfoy lawn and a beautiful event. Right after the kiss Jill and Draco held their baby in their joint arms and many pictures were taken. Lucius and Narcissa were smiling and glowing.

As Jill looked in her new husbands and baby's eyes she realized something; something wonderful. She was standing beside the man she loved holding a beautiful creation who was happy and healthy. Jill was overcome with happiness as she imagined her new life. New life in a new world with a new perspective. Jill knew through all the strife and problems; she was now on top. She was on top; and all that she could think as she smiled that magical day that even though her life was cemented earlier than she had thought; it turned out that things can turn out perfectly, even if they come out of a pure mistake.


End file.
